


Stand in the Rain

by Illyria_Lily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Sign Language, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Deaf Character, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hard of Hearing, Parent Problems, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyria_Lily/pseuds/Illyria_Lily
Summary: Lizzy Vassago is saved by the Winchester brothers when she comes home and finds her parents possessed. After falling in love with Dean and moving into the bunker, Crowley wants her for unknown reasons and her father's past turns into a problem for everyone.





	1. What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzy is hard of hearing and so sign language will be used throughout the story. Any underlined text is ASL. Sorry if it gets a little confusing at times, but I'm HoH myself and I never find stories from deaf or HoH perspective. I do think it's fun to write it for others looking for it. Also this is the first Supernatural fic that I've ever done so please go easy with me on your hate comments. There is also a version of this on Wattpad under the same title, but the username Winchester122553. This is because there are somethings that Wattpad doesn't want to have on there, so I have the more mature copy on here. No worries, you won't miss any plot points on the Wattpad version, but maybe a few jokes here and there.  
> That is all, enjoy!

"Mom, Dad?" I call down the stairs. "I felt a crash from the kitchen, is that you?"  
"Oh, little Lizzy, you're so cute when you're worried." A deep voice says from behind me. I slowly turn around expecting my father to try and jump scare me. Only his statement about me being worried has made me more nervous. Instead of his kinds eyes that sparkle with mischief, go completely black, as if they were made of onyx.   
I scream, and rush down the stairs away from my father.   
"You don't look so good, you okay?" I slowly step towards the garage door.   
"We've never been better. Your parents make for some very nice meat suits, I know that I'll try and keep this one as long as I can." My mom grins as she come around the corner of the kitchen I felt the crash come from. I give a small yelp when her eyes change with a flash likes my father's did.  
My right hand falls behind me as I quietly try to twist the door handle. My parents speak with a purring voice I had never heard them use. I block them out and focus on discreetly opening the door. When the handle has turned all of the way, I leap forward just enough to let it open for me to escape.   
I do the only thing I know how to at the moment, I run. 'God please don't kill me, don't make me fight you, don't do anything to anyone please!' I think to myself.  
My parents, or whoever they are wearing my parents run after me, from the quick glance I could afford, it looks like they're twenty feet behind me. I see a parked car across the street. It's long, black, and it looks like two men are sitting in the front seat. 'Maybe they can help me.' I huff in my head.  
I scram to the headlights of the Chevy and pound on the hood of the car. Two men start starting at me for a moment. The one in the passenger's seat is larger than the other, with brown hair that almost touches his shoulders, a flannel shirt and a troubled look on his face as he turns around to see what at I'm running from.   
He harshly taps the driver. The driver is smaller than the other man, but it's without a doubt still large and he looks strong. His hair is short, a blondish-brown color, when he rushes out of the car I see he is wearing jeans, a black shirt and a red unbuttoned, button-down shirt.   
I shake in fear on the car hood, waiting to know what's going on. The two men easily grab at my fake parents and pin them to the ground. Out of nowhere, they both have machetes in their hands, and they both swing at my parents throats. I feel a scream trying to brake it's way out and through my own throat. It wins the battle over control my vocal cords.   
When my mother's head hits the ground, I fall to my knees and watch bodies fall to the road, almost as if the world was moving on slow motion.   
"NO!" I yell to the limbs. I run towards my fallen parents but I'm stopped by a wall of muscle and black material. Arms wrap around me, as a deep voice tries to clam me down. A hand cradles my head toward the man's chest as he shushes me quietly.   
"It's okay, it's okay. You're okay, it's all okay." The voice tells me. My lungs seize as I lost control over my harsh breathing, but the arms around me still hold me tightly, waiting for new to grab a hold of myself.   
Tears fill my eyes as I pull away, with my hand tight around my necklace, and start to breath like a normal person again. "I'm okay, it's okay, it's okay." I repeat over and over to myself more than anyone else.   
"That's good, getting better there. What's your name?" The tall, but short man asks me.   
'My name, he wants my name.' I say in my head. 'God I need to work on not talking to myself so much.'  
"L-Liz" I stutter. "My name is Liz, but people call me Lizzy."  
"Lizzy, I'm Dean, and this is my kid brother Sam. Can you try and tell us who those people were?" Dean looks at me softly.   
"M-my parents " I answer.  
"How old are you?" Sam pitches in.   
"Twenty-eight."  
"Do you know of there's anyone you can go to?" He follows up. I shake my head and stare at my father's headless body. My head starts to feel light, and the rest of me use either dizzy or ready to throw up or both.   
"Lizzy?" Dean comes closer "You okay? You're white as a sheet." His voice fades more than usual. I can't think straight. In less than a minute, I'm melting on the road with with heavy eyes, my knees give out. Dean picks me up and carries me to the backseat of his car. I fall unconscious in a matter of seconds.


	2. Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy wakes up in the bunker and learns about who Sam and Dean REALLY are.

I wake up in a dim room on my back. My eyes flutter open slowly, my hearing aid gives feedback from being pushed into the pillow when I turn my head to see Dean asleep in the chair a few feet away from the bed I've been in. There is a quilt the covers me up to my shoulders. I push it off and sit up, grasping my necklace for comfort. The room I'm in has brick walls, one of which has a built-in bookshelf. A wooden desk waits for someone to to sit next to it across the door, there is a dresser with a lamp and a few books sitting on it. Other than that, the room is empty. Sam enters the room reading a book in one hand and a mug of what I assume is coffee in the other.

"Liz, you're awake. How do you feel?" Sam comes closer. His voice causes Dean to almost jump out of his napping chair.

"I'm fine, I think. Where are we?" I continue looking around the room from my spot on the foot of the bed.

"Bunker." Dean summarizes.

"I don't know what you mean, like a World War two kind of bunker, because if that's the cause, you've got yourselves quite a fix. From the one room I've seen it's a really nice bunker." I smirk.

"It's uh, it's kind of like that World War thing you're talking about, but I think the best way to describe it is a hide out. Safest place on Earth, no joke." He clarifies.

"Well then, I guess you're happy you live here." I try to be sarcastic. The problem is I suck at sarcasm. I stand up and step towards the door. Almost immediately, my knees give out again and I start to fall to the floor. Dean rushes forward and grabs me at my waist, he pulls me closer to his chest and my palms rest on his arms once I'm steady.

"You might wanna take it easy. I don't think you were use to running like that you probably sprained something." His candy green eyes gaze into my gray-blue ones. I swallow hard, 'this guy is looking at me while his hands are on my waist!' I panic in my head.

"Right, um, I'll just go sit on the bed then." I try to turn around but a zing shoots up my left knee up to my hip. I definitely hurt myself running like that. With Dean's arm as my crutch, I hobble back to the bed. Once I'm comfortable, he sits back down in his chair. "What happened? I mean I know my parents weren't my parents and I asked you from help, but then you killed them when their eyes went black, and my parents eyes aren't black, they both have blue eyes. So that makes no sense whatsoever-"

"Calm down a minute. Just let us explain a little bit." Sam interrupts me. 'Thank God I got cut off, I don't know what that rant would've gone.'

"Okay." I say aloud as my hand signs the letters with me.

"Ghost, demons, angels, they're all real. You're parents were possessed by demons yesterday. Dean and I, we hunt them." Sam tells me with caution.

"Yesterday? How long was I out?" I ask.

"About ten hours, we were getting a little worried after the eight hour mark." Dean answers for me.

"So I've been out for ten hours, demons and ghosts, and angels and crap are real. What's next, Twilight fans start fan-girling over vampires that sparkle and Narnia fans find out animal talk?" I try to brush off that their insane. But demons would be a reasonable explanation as to why my parents where so creepy and violent.

"Uh, not vampires don't sparkle, we kill them, but they don't sparkle. And animals don't talk outside of books and cartoons." Dean tries not to laugh.

"And you just hunt them?" I go back.

"Yes."

"You go after things that want to kill you?"

"Pretty much." Dean nods.

"Did you happen to smoke some pot or take a bunch of drugs and not share 'em by chance?" I ask half jokingly.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth." Sam cuts in.

"You're damn right it sounds crazy, I mean I can believe the group of creep crawlers exist but the fact that you go after them is insane. How are you not dead yet?" I scoff.

"Well, Sam's died and got trapped in Hell, and I've died and gone to Hell, and purgatory. We've both been to Heaven and uh, oh Sam says there was a Tuesday when I died like a hundred times!" Dean answers excitedly.

"And you say you're not crazy." I mumble.

"No, we're a little crazy, you need to be in order to do this job. We're just not nut-house crazy." Sam explains. I nod and simply stay seated on the foot of the bed. There's a few minutes of silence between the three of us after a huff escapes Dean's mouth.

"You should eat something." He says.

"No, I'm fine, just in a little pain from my knee. Seems to me like it wants to linger." I brush off as best I can.

"Nope, you gotta eat something, Lizzy. Let's find you some food. Kitchen's pretty well stock as of a few days ago." Dean stands up again and reaches a hand out to me. "Plus, how you gonna heal if you don't move around every now and then?"

"I guess something small is alright." I try to be polite.

"Attagirl." He grins. Sam follows us out of the room and then excuses himself to go and do some research, leaving just Dean and I to walk, or in my case, wobble to the kitchen.


	3. Stay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy tries to leave the Winchesters because she doesn't want to be a burden of any kind, but Dean has a different idea.

Three days have past since I first came to the bunker. By now the boys have learned that I'm hard of hearing, and try to speak a little louder and clearer when I'm around. I think that's really nice of them, given that not many people have ever done that for me, not even my teachers in school. I have decided that today I'm going to head back to my house, if it's still there, to grab my hearing aids and pack my clothes. After that, I'll try to find maybe a motel room that I can stay in until I have enough money to pay for a long term home. I haven't been to college yet because of two things, money and my parents. My family has never had much money, we've always had bills to pay or been in debt to someone, and as for my parents, my mom got sick with chronic pancreatitis when I turned 18, forcing her to quit her job as a nurse. My dad did everything he could to take care of her, but with all of the medical bills he had to get three jobs, which left him with no time to take care of Mom at home, so the responsibility was left to me being an only child.

I hadn't told the boys I was planning to leave, sure they knew that I wasn't overly fond of using their band shirts and wearing the same pair of jeans I came in, but they didn't suspect anything yet, I think. Around noon I packed the only things I had with me (my charm bracelet from my dad, my wallet that I had because I had only just come home when I ran out, a warding necklace Sam gave me, and a knife I took from the boys' armory) I headed out of my temporary room, to the stairs that lead out of the bunker.

I walk up the stairs and look around the bunker for what expect will be the last time. I don't plan on remembering what the outside entrance looks like, but if I do, maybe, just maybe, I'll come visit one day as a thank you.

"Thanks for the hospitality Mr. Bunker. Tell Sam and Dean it meant a lot." I look down at the map hooked into the desk. "Hmm." I smile. I turn and open the door. For a moment I think I hear Dean call my name, but I just assume that my brain is playing tricks on me because it wants to stay with the brothers. I walk up the stairs and open a heavy door that reveals a surprisingly rainy, cloudy and dark road.  
"Well feet, better get walking, it can't be that bad a walk to the closest town." I look at my sneaker-covered feet. I was already dripping after a few steps because it's how harsh the rainfall was.  
"L-Liz!" I hear my name again. Okay, second time it's no longer my head. "Lizzy!" The voice sounds like Dean. He sounds mad almost. Did I not clean something up? I turn around to face him standing outside there bunker door, the rain beating down on him, forcing his hair to lay flat against his forehead. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna find a motel to stay at. You and Sam have been really nice to let me stay, but I'm just gonna get out of your hair. Thank you guys do much." I yell to him. He's at least twenty feet away.  
"No way. Get back inside, Liz!" He shakes his head.  
"I said I'm gonna find a place to stay. It's fine." I huff.  
"Get your ass back in there now. It's pouring out here." Dean pointers house finger to there entrance. Water drips from his hand, adding to the puddle he stands next to.  
"It's just rain, I promise I won't melt." I laugh in frustration.  
"Get in there bunker." He repeats.  
"Nope. I just said I'm going to find somewhere else to stay." I review.  
"Liz, get in there, NOW!" He shouts to me. I shake my head hard enough that I see water droplets fall around me from off my hair. "That's it." He starts walking towards me. My eyes grow wide. Before I can even turn around, his long, bow legs have made it past the decent distance that was between us. He picks me up by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. My necklace flops in my face.  
"What the hell after you doing?" I ask him, ironically the same thing he said to me when he came out.  
"Taking you inside." He answers.  
"Put. Me. Down. Now!" I huff at him. He ignores my pleads to drop me until we're inside the bunker again, only then does he unceremoniously plop me down on the couch. "What was that for?" I look up at his wet face.  
"Why were you leaving?" He asks me.  
"I asked you first."  
"Oh, so are we ten now? Why'd you try and leave?" Dean avoids my question.  
"I told you. I appreciate that you helped me with my knee and fed me and gave me a place you sleep, but I don't want to bug you guys anymore. I was just getting out of your hair because it seems to me like hunting is a lot of work and you don't need to be babysitting at the same time." I explain.  
"You don't have to get out of my hair, I actually like having you in my hair, or you know what I mean. And last I checked your problem was with hearing things, not seeing things. But just in case, let me help you out a bit. I don't _see_ any reason why you would need to leave, if anything you need to stay. Believe it or not, Sam and I like having you around here." He puts a hand on my soaked shoulder.

"You've done so much already, it's fine really, but thank you." I try to stand up again but Dean stops me by putting his other hand on my other shoulder.

"Don't make me lock you in your room." He says. I can't tell if he's joking.

"I'll be fine out there. I promise I don't need to stay." I try again.

"Let me shine this light from a different angle. Why do you thing those demons in your parents were trying to kill you, hmm?" He asks. I stop struggling against his hands that keep me sitting on the couch. I look down and think about what Dean just said. Why would they try and kill me? I wonder. Because they were demons and demons are bad and kill things. My conscious counters.

"Because demons are bad guys?" I glance back up after a minute of deep thought.

"I guess that's how you'd see it." Dean says so quietly I almost don't hear him. Well I guess he wasn't that quiet, but still. "No, they want something from you. That's why they were like that. If they didn't want anything, and they just were on a killing spree, you wouldn't've even been able to leave the house." He explains. "So until we've found out what the demons wanted, you need to stay here."

"But you killed them, I saw it happen." I choke on the words a little. "You kind of took off their heads."

"They could've been working for someone else, or maybe they were from a group. And you're knee is still gimp, so that's another reason you should stay." He points out.

"Fine, but at least give me something to do that's helpful, or even better, teach me how to defend myself, because I'm gonna need to leave eventually." I argue.

Dean looks around, mostly around the floor, while he bites his bottom lip indecisively, his hands on his hips and a frustrated look on his face. "You heal and maybe I'll teach you how to fight, but you gotta promise three things." He points his finger at me.

"What do I have to promise, because there are things I won't agree to, you know." I say skeptically.

"One, you stay here until everyone, and I mean everyone, decides it's safe for you to go. Two, you keep in touch if and when you leave. And three, If I teach you out to fight, you can't go looking for trouble, no matter what."

"Deal." I nod.

"Wanna seal that deal with a kiss like a crossroads demon?" Dean smiles smugly.

"What the hell is a crossroads demon?" I ask.

"If I tell you there's a chance you might go to one, so how about I don't tell you." he puts his hands on my waist. I feel the warmth from his hands despite the fact that we just come inside from the freezing rain. My tongue pushes against the roof of my mouth the way it usually does when something intrigues me.

"Then how about you give me a hint?" I challenge. Dean leans in and pushes his lips against mine. Warm, and soft, I think for a moment that I taste whiskey. My eyes close and I lean into him, my palms resting on his chest, I feel the wet fabric under my finger tips, and smell leather while we continue to kiss. He tilts his head and cups my cheek with one hand, finally pulling back. We're both starting to breath heavily.

"How's that for hint?" He grins. I grin back. Not a bad first kiss. I think to myself.

"Decent." I tease. Dean eyebrows raise high in surprise.

"Then maybe we should practice later." He grins.

"Only if you let me get some of my stuff from my house."

"Only if Sam and I go with you."

"Deal." I say. Dean flashes I smile and leans in again, but I raise my pointer finger to his lips before he can kiss me again. "Then I'd better get Sam. Rain-check." I turn to go to Sam's room.

"Fine, but be speedy so we leave before dark." He calls after me.

"Before dark, huh? You got a hot date?" I ask like my mom always did when I asked her to be fast. I don't hear a response, but that doesn't mean he didn't answer me. So I walk to Sam room with hair that still drips after me in the hall.


	4. Trip back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean agrees to take Lizzy back to her house to grab things so that she'll stay at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write this chapter from Dean's point of view, because I thought it might be fun. I think that I'm going to switch every now and then because I like it better this way, lemme know what you think. That's all, as usual, enjoy.

"Fine, but be speedy so we leave before dark." I try to be loud and clear enough for her to hear me.

"Before dark, huh? You got a hot date?" She walks towards the hall.

"Something like that, yeah." I answer, hoping to get a smile or at least an eye roll. She doesn't even flinch or turn in anyway that indicates that she heard me. I follow her into the hall and go to my room to get into a dry shirt. The one I'm wear is freezing from the rain, and while I know it'll dry, there's no reason to be cold if I don't have to be. I walk out of my room and into the library to find Lizzy and Sam standing over the map, talking about something that I can't quite hear because I'm too far away.

"You ready yet?"I clap my hands together. Sam simply turns around and tilts his head in annoyance at me. Liz keeps her back to me until Sam taps her shoulder, when she turns around she stands against the table in her wet clothes. "Do you want to borrow one of my shirts or something so you're dry when we go to your house?" I ask her slightly concerned. 

"What's wrong with my shirt?" She grabs the corner of her wet shirt and looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing, I was just thinking you don't have to be cold and wet if you don't want to." I answer. 

"Okay, I guess, but after today, I'm not borrowing either of your clothes." Liz points her finger and me and then Sam. I bring my hands up in surrender. She lets out a small laugh at my reaction and goes to my room, I follow her, but only after bouncing my eyebrows at Sam. Any humor from before disappears and he shakes his head at me with a unpleasant look on his face. I turn and go after her with a smirk.  _I got her going in my room!_  

"Which one am I using today?" Liz stands in front of my dresser. 

"How do you feel about..." I open the drawer with my shirts. "Led Zeppelin?" I pull out my black Led Zeppelin shirt and hand it to her. She accepts and looks at it for a moment. Almost like she's examining it. 

"Respect." She nods and picks her head up to meet my eyes. Her gray eyes are like rain clouds that have been laced together with bits of white strings, but I notice flecks of hazel around her pupils. "Hello? Earth to Dean?" She waves her hand in front of my face. I catch her wrist with one hand.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said can you turn around so I can put on the shirt?" She squints a little.

"Right!" I turn around and let her put on my shirt. Maybe I peeked a few times, but I don't think she saw me looking over my shoulder. When she puts it on it looks like she's swimming in it. But damn she looks good. "How small are you?" I start to laugh at her little form being overpowered my shirt. Her little heart wing necklace pokes out from under the neckline.

"Five-nothing." She looks away. "But just remember, I'm shorter, so I'm closer to Hell." 

"Noted." I let a chuckle out for a minute. She punches my shoulder, hard, and walks out. "You know that wasn't a bad hit." I call after her, I have no idea if she heard me. I turn off the lights and walk out to the garage with her. Sam waits with Baby's keys in hand.

"Wow, I guess it's a good thing you borrowed his shirt, it looks like a short dress on you, Lizzy." He grins.

"Shut it, Winchester." She quips.

"Yeah, shut it, Sam." I smirk. "Now gimme the key's, there's no way you're driving." Sam shakes his hand and throws me the keys. I climb into the drivers seat, Sam gets in the passenger's seat like usual, and Liz hops into the backseat. "Next stop, Lizzy's old place."

***********************************************************************

We pull up to Lizzy's house after about an hour. The house is kind of a craftsman style, a medium green color with white window trim. The porch has a bench swing hanging about ten feet away from the front door. The garage is closed, and none of the lights inside look like they're on.

"I'm going in with you." I announce. 

"Dean, I think she can handle grabbing her stuff and coming back out." Sam rolls his eyes.

"I'm not budging on this, I'm going in with her." I repeat.

"Sam, it's okay. If it makes him feel better, I don't see any reason why he can't." Lizzy puts her hand on Sam's shoulder before he can refuse again. 

"Fine, but you should reserve the right to kick him out whenever you want." He looks at her with a concerned expression.

"What do you think I'm gonna do, Sammy? Knock her out?" I scoff.

"No, I don't think you'd hurt her, but this is her house, ya know where she was before this mess. It can be emotional and that's not really your strong suit." Sam explains.

"'My strong suit' huh? Well then how about you come with us because you're so great?" I raise my brows.

"Fine, you two have fun grabbing stuff. I'll stay in the car." Sam looks out the window to Lizzy's house.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go in, Lizzy." I smile and step out of my car. Lizzy beats me to the front door. 

"Well, who said life has to be easy?" She mutters. Locked. "One second." She steps off the porch and starts turning over rocks in the flower garden.

"What are you doing?" I follow her.

"Getting the hide-a-key. It's under one of the rocks, but I don't remember which one." She doesn't stop digging. 

"I can just pick the lock you know, you don't have to play hide and seek with the hide-a-key." I laugh. 

"Too late, found it." She reaches down a few inches and pulls out a tiny tupperware with a key in it. The outside of the plastic is covered with dirt, but not enough to block the content it holds. Lizzy pops off the lid and jogs up the stairs. "Let's go in, Dean-y." She smiles.  _God she's hot._  


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy remembers parts of her life as she packs a bag to stay with the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more about some of Lizzy's past before the whole "Demon Parents" thing happened. This is probably going to have the most ASL out of the past chapters given the whole flash back feature, once again all ASL is underlined. Flashbacks will be in italics. As before, this chapter is from Lizzy's point of view. That is all, read on!

After I unlock the door to the house, Dean and I walk into the foyer. The room a disaster-area. The cute couch that sits a in front of the wall, has tears in the back cushions, and the white throw pillow has been tossed at the door where Dean unintentionally kicks it. The light bulbs on the overhead fan have been smashed, the glass remains scattered on the wooden floors. The doors to Dad's office on my left have been attacked. The stained glass is cracked, and the wooden lining is fractured with splinters sticking out in various places. 

_" Hey there Liz-wiz! You wanna see something I got for you this week?"  My father picks me up. "Whoa, you're getting heavy! Soon I won't be able to keep picking you up, or I'll brake my back." Six-year-old me giggles in my father's arms. _

_" What do you have in your office Daddy?" I ask._

_" It's something real special, only big girls can have it. Are you a big girl?" He purses his lips and makes a cheesy, serious face. I look into his blue eyes that sparkle with trouble._

_" Yeah! I'm the biggest girl in the world!" I sign as large as I can to look big like I claim to be._

_" Well then, let's go see what I have in the office?" He puts me down and I run to the office doors. I wait for him to follow me. He twist the fancy knob and pushes out the door open. His desk sits by the bay window that faces the garden in the side yard. _

I tap the door and it slowly opens, the hinges squeal from the action. I step into the room, the huge rug that covers the majority of the room is scrunched up to the desk, the bookcase is covered in a red liquid that I hope isn't blood, but what else could it be? The top drawer on Dad's mahogany desk has been ripped out and is resting a few few away from the door, almost like it had been thrown at the door or wall and landed there as a result.

I turn around to look at the wall with all of the family pictures. All of the frames are either broken, missing or have fallen on the floor. I see the picture of my parents wedding, when "I wasn't even a thought" as Mom would say. Her dress is cut off at the knees and waterfalls down around her ankles into a small train, as she clings onto my father with a smile lighting up her face. Her red hair is half up with help from bobby pins with pearl tips, and the rose colored curls tumble to her elbows. Dad is in a tux with a baby blue tie, a color that would become my favorite merely because of where I first saw it. His blonde hair is spiked in the front, while his right arm wraps around my mother's waist. He left hand rests with her right hand. 

I step forward to grab the picture off the wall, thinking it would be nice to have as a memory, when I feel my foot crack a piece of glass. I look down at the glass, and see my sixteenth birthday picture. I remember the day it was taken. It was a week after my birthday, my mother dragged me out of the house into the backyard claiming that something was wrong with the lawn mower and she knew I could fix it. When we got outside, my father was waiting with a slip of paper in his hand. Tickets to a Gun'n'Roses concert that was in town the next week. I smile as I pick it up, deciding to take that as with me as well. Turning around I look back at the desk, I walk to the swirly chair and sit down carefully. 

_" What is it Daddy? What is it?" I jump up and down in front of him. Dad sits in his chair and pulls a small, blue, velvet, box out from the middle drawer of his desk. He faces me again and hands me the box._

_"You have to open it." He smiles at me. I start to open the box, only to be tapped on the shoulder so he can have me attention again. "But first, are you sure you can handle the responsibility of taking care of it? " I pause and look up at him. I nod slowly. _

_" I can take care of anything, right? Maybe not my first fish, but there's no way a fish got in the box" I laugh at him._

_" Then go ahead and open it." He nods back. I lift the lid up on it's hinges. A medium necklace is revealed. Two angel wings that cross and make a heart. _

_" I'll take care of it forever." I hug him. "Thank you Daddy."_

The words echo thru the room as I look out the window. 

_I'll take care of it forever._

"Liz! What are you doing?" Dean snaps me out of my trance.

"The garden was his favorite." I whisper to myself. 

"What?" His eyebrows knead together. I walk up to him and shake my head.

"Nothing, let's just grab stuff and go." I try not to cry. Grasping my angel wing necklace, I walk out of the office and go to the rush to the tan, carpet stairs. Dean follows without a moment of hesitation. I run into my room which is just to the right of the stairs. 

_"It's mine?"  I ask my mom in amazement. _

_"Yes."  She confirms. I run into my new room. No more sleeping the the basement, no matter how nice it was to have the basement to myself, I always wanted my room to be upstairs so I could sleepily walk down like people in movies. _

_"Does it make my crazy, because I'm so excited?"  I ask her. She shakes her head no. Only the thirteen-year-old that I was could be so happy about something like my room changing. _

I stand in the middle of my room. The bed is torn open, fluff and springs showing. My dresser has been opened, drawers hang out with clothing hanging half in, half outside of the wood. "Am I crazy?" I sign to stuffed animals. There have always been stuffed animals in my room. Growing up with weird colored things in my ears made it hard to make friends, and even when I made a friend, they wouldn't stay long after they thought I was ignoring them when I couldn't hear them. The stuffed animals were my friends, they never left me, always agreed with me, and they always smiled even on my hardest days. My little pink rabbit, Sling, that usually sat on my bed, is now on the floor a few feet away from my closet. I pick him up and hold him close with the picture frames. 

"Are you okay?" Dean startles me. I turn and face him, I feel tears drying on my cheeks. 

"I'll be fine." I say and sign at the same time.

 


	6. An unexpected friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lizzy is ready to go, an unexpected visitor shows up to greet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do this chapter from Dean's PoV like I did with chapter four. Telling you just in case so things aren't confusing. I think from now on I'm just gonna put the person who's viewing's name in bold at the top because it's fun for me to switch things up a bit. Enjoy!

**Dean**

I run after Lizzy when she dashes up the stairs and enters a room at the top. I assume it's her room from the stuffed animals and the clothes that have been thrown on the floor. She stops dead center of the room and looks around, pausing when she sees something on the floor. She picks up a pink rabbit and hugs it close with the two frames she grabbed in the office. I think for a moment I hear her trying to hold back a light sob.

"Are you okay?" I walk closer to her with caution. She turns around and faces me, tears look like they're starting to dry on her freckled cheeks.

"I'll be fine." She says when she moves her right hand to her chest, her thumb tapping her sternum while her fingers stay far apart. Sign language. 

"You sure? It's okay if you're not, you've been through a lot in the past few days." I want to grab her and hold her close, tell her everything will be alright and she doesn't have to worry about anything, because Sam and I are here. That I'm here.

"I'm just gonna pack some stuff." She sniffles. She passes me and opens a door by the stairs. She grasps a duffel bag from the closet and walks back into her room. In silence she picks things up from around the room after she places the picture frames in the bag. A few shirts, a few pairs of jeans, what looks like some pajamas, a white box marked 'H.A.', a book from her headboard, another stuffed animal, a journal, a charm bracelet, sneakers, some panda slippers, and a coat. She zips up the bag and moves into the larger bedroom across the hall. 

"Where are you going?" I follow after her.

"I'm grabbing some of my parents things." She explains over her shoulder. She fumbles around a nightstand and pulls out few papers. She rushes to the closet and grabs a leather jacket that I guess was her dad's. Lastly she runs into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush, and... stuff. She walks out and huffs heavily. "You ready yet?" She chirps. I nod, unconvinced she's as 'fine' as she claims to be. 

She tags after me down the stairs. When we reach the front door, I wait for her to finish looking around. 

"I guess I'm not coming back for a while." She laughs faintly. Her hand rests on her necklace again. First time she did it was when she woke up in the bunker, and at multiple times everyday she would hold it like she is now.

"What your trinket?" I tilt my head to look closer. A pair of wings overlap to make a heart, the tips poking out at the bottom. She glances down and releases it.

"My dad gave it to me when I was, like, six. It's a family thing, and he told me to take care of it. So now it's kind of just a safety net. If I know it's there, I know everything'll be alright." She smiles at the memory.

"Are you sure about that, love?" A low voice purrs. I grab Lizzy's wrist and hold her behind me so she's between me and the door. 

"Who's there?" I call out.

"A old friend." It says. The person-thing steps into the light. 

"Crowley." I growl.

"Someone get the boy a prize." He sings. "Now, just give me the girl and we'll call it truce until the next wonderful encounter we share." 

"No." 

"Dean?" Lizzy whimpers. "You're hurting me."

"Just stay where you are." I tell her after loosing my grip on her arm. 

"Oh, Dean, you're hurting her. If you just hand her over, no one gets hurt, not even her, I promise." Crowley smiles. "You know I keep my promises." 

"And you know that I said no." I counter.

"Then I guess we're going to do this the hard way." He sighs. Suddenly a vase flies across the door, hitting Lizzy upside the head, she would've fall all the way to the ground if I wasn't holding her so tightly.   
"Liz!" I yell. I get down and cradle her head to see how bad she was hit. Blood starts running, matting her red hair. 

"Oh you Winchesters, always with the drama. She's just knocked out!" Crowley moans.

"You son of a bitch." I throw her duffel over my shoulder, whisk out my gun and wrap my arm around her back and behind her knees to pick her up. 

"We've been over this." Crowley complains. I shoot his shoulder twice. "Ahh!" He falls back onto the torn couch. "Why do you always shoot me after I dry clean, it only annoys me further!" He winces.

I don't answer, I just swing open the door and carry Lizzy out to the impala. "Sammy!" I shout. He looks confused when he turns his head, but immediately gets out of the car and opens the door to the back seat.

"What the hell happened in there? Why's she out?" He demands. I crawl in the backseat and cradle Lizzy's head on my lap. 

"Start the car!" I toss him the keys.

"Hospital or bunker?" 

"Bunker, and floor it." I command. "It's okay, Liz. You're gonna be fine. Everything'll be alright, remember?" I mumble in her ear, hoping she can hear me quote her. "It'll be okay."

 


	7. Unpack for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean unpacks Lizzy's bag for her and briefly looks at what she brought to her new home.

**Dean**

Sam slams his foot on the gas like I told him to, and drives us to the bunker. I take my jacket off halfway there and press it against Lizzy's head to slow the bleeding. The shot she took from the vase won't kill her, but damn it'll hurt and it could still cause problems. 

"What hell happened back there?" Sam calls back to us.

"Crowley." I explain in one word.

"Damn it, I should've been in there." He shakes his head. 

"It's too late now, how close are we to the bunker?" I ask.

"Maybe, fifteen more minutes. There's a hospital at the next exit, you sure you don't want to stop there instead?" His eyebrows raise, but his gaze never leave the road, thank God.

"No, it was just vase to the head. She'll be find but the bleeding is bad."

"Is she gonna need any stitches, you think?" He looks at her head in my lap.

"Damn it Sammy, watch the road. And no I don't think she'll need stitches. But I wanted her out ASAP." I snap at him.  _She'll be fine_  I tell myself.  _What if she isn't?_  I think.  _Just go with what she said, if it's there everything's okay. If_ she's _there everything is okay._  I keep her head in my lap, the blood has started to slow down after the first twenty minutes of driving.  _We're almost there._

Sam pulls into the bunker garage and turns off Baby while I carry Liz to my room. I leave her stuff behind, knowing that Sam'll grab it when he follows me. I lay her down on my bed and slowly remove my jacket from the side of her head. The bleeding has stopped but the wound still needs to be cleaned, but I don't see any shards of the vase in her hair. Her hair is a mess, covered in blood and sticky, it clings after my jacket that I've set about a foot away in case I need it again. All I can do is clean, patch and wait for her to wake up. 

I hesitate to leave her in case she opens her eyes while I go to get some gauze and a wrap. When I walk back in, I'm not surprised, but also not happy to see she's still out. Sam comes in with Liz'z duffel once I start wrapping her head.

"We should put her in her room." He says. " Maybe put some of her stuff away for her so she doesn't have to worry about when she wakes up." He stays standing in the doorway, as if to silently say 'she can't stay in your room dude'. 

"Yeah, lemme finish this and I'll put her stuff in her dresser. Just put the bag by her bed." I instruct him.

"Sure, um, I'm gonna go for a supply run, we're pretty low on a lot of stuff. You good alone?" He gives a thumbs up. I glance and nod while I tie the knot on the bandage. "You need anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm fine." I slide my arms under her back and knees.

"Not even pie?" I straighten up and pause at the mention of the of pie.

"Pie never hurt anyone." I turn around. "Now run let's get Liz settled, c'mon." Sam pivots and starts walking to Liz's room. He opens the door and sets the bag down by the foot her Liz's full size bed.  He asks again if I need anything before he leaves, and remind him of the pie and shove him out after I position Liz under the covers. 

Moving to the duffel, I unzip the bag and start to pull things out, placing them at the foot of the bed away from Liz's feet. First things are expected, the clothes, sneakers, the slippers, a book, a coat. But then things become more personal. The white box she pulled off of her headboard marked 'H.A'  rattles a little bit. I look at Lizzy, her eyes closed.  _It's just stuff, it's not like I'm reading a diary._  I tell myself.  _Plus, you should know if she's hiding something_. 

After I stick the clothes in drawers in her dresser like I said I would, I open the box. I see two hearing aids, a weird pipe thing with a rubber thing on each end, some alcohol swipes, and a few little spin wheels marked with an orange thirteen that has silver batteries. I decide to just put it on the nightstand next to the bed because there's no headboard like there was at her house. I pull out a leather bound journal with a tree design pressed into the cover, I set it next to the hearing aid box thinking she'll want to know where it is when she wakes up. 

I pull out the two stuffed animals, the bunny and a panda. Sure it's a little childish, but who am I to judge? I smile and choose to wrap one of Liz's arms around the two animals. She looks so innocent. She was, until this crap enter her life.  _What the hell would a demon want with her?  She was scared out of her mind when she saw her parents die, so she didn't get involved on purpose._  I conclude.  _Whatever it is, she's not getting hurt again if I can do anything about it._

I turn back to her bag and pull out the last few things in there. A silver charm bracelet with 7 charms. A hand making the letter 'L' (ASL I assume), an open book, a electric guitar, a graduation cap, a compass pointing north, a wolf, and an angel wing.  _More angel wings, maybe she has a thing, or maybe something's going on._  I realize. 

I reach in the bag and grab a folder with papers joined by a paper clip trying to fall out. I open the folder and glance at the papers. Liz's birth certificate. 'Lizabeth Grace Vassago'. And medical history including hearing tests as far back as ten years ago. I close the folder and slide it under the hearing aid box. Lastly I find two picture frames. The first is of her parents, her mom in a white dress, wedding picture. The second is a picture of her. Her red hair looks almost the same as her mom's in the wedding picture. But after I notice that, I see the angel wing necklace on a light silver chain around her neck. The chain is different than the one she has now. I catch little freckles on her cheeks that stand out like drops of amber. She doesn't look much different now, her features are sharper, and her skin is just slightly darker.

"Hhmmfff." Liz shifts her head on her pillow and whimpers lightly.

"Lizzy?" I move closer. "Lizzy?"


	8. He loves me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part: Lizzy's view of the scene at her house  
> Second part: Dean explains what happened when they went to get her things.

**Lizzy**

I finish packing everything I felt I needed and zip up the duffel bag. Following Dean down the stairs I don't think I'll walk down again, I remember feeling the crash in the kitchen that started the spiral of events that lead me to the Winchesters, specifically, Dean. We reach the front door, Dean pauses like he's trying to give me a minute. 

"I guess I'm not coming back for a while." I weakly try to lighten the mood. 

"What's you trinket?" Dean tilts his head closer. I look down at my necklace and realize my hand has gone up to hold my charm.

"My dad gave it to me when I was, like, six." I look down, but my eyes trail back to the office. I feel a small smile rise from the memory of his laugh. "It's a family thing, and he told me to take care of it. So now it's kind of just a safety net. If I know it's there, I know everything'll be alright." I don't detect how cheesy it sounds until I say it aloud. But it was true, when I could feel something from home, I felt better.

Suddenly Dean grabs my wrist and swings me behind him so I'm trapped between him and the door. 

"Who's there?" He says to the dark hall.  _Who is he talking to? Did I not hear something again?_

"An old friend." I hear a low voice utter smoothly.  _Okay I can believe I didn't hear that voice without paying attention._

"Crowley." Dean snarls. 

"Someone get the boy a prize." Crowley smiles as he comes into the light. Well, the less dark. The dim light reveals a man that seems a little less than six foot. He wears a black suit, and a grin that reminds me of the magic cat in Alice and Wonderland.  "Now, just give me the girl and we'll call it truce until the next wonderful encounter we share." He commands.  _Excuse me? I'm right here, I don't know who the hell you are, I'm not going anywhere with you._  I want to lash out at him.

"No." Dean's hand tightens on my wrist.  _Ow! Loosen up, dude!_

"Dean? You're hurting me." I wince.  _Thank you for wanting to protect me, but I'm going to quote the classics and say the love hurts._

"Just stay where you are." He says under his breath. I expect him to let go after saying that, but he only eases his grip and moves his hand to my forearm. 

"Oh, Dean, you're hurting her. If you just hand her over, no one gets hurt, not even her, I promise. You know I keep my promises."  Crowley grins. I want to yell at him to back off, that I'm not going anywhere, but for some reason, I can't speak to him.

"And you know that I said no." Dean raises his voice.

"Then I guess we're going to do this the hard way." Crowley moans. A moment later, everything goes black. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I hear ringing in my right ear. Stupid Tinnitus. I moan and tilt my head to the right to cover that ear. A sharp pain shoots thru my head starting just behind my temple. 

"Lizzy?" I hear my dad's voice say. "Lizzy?" 

"Dad?" I murmur. Slowly I try to open my eyes. Instead of my father, I see Dean standing over me. The jacket he was wearing before is gone, and I think I smell blood. "Dean?"

"Thank God you're awake. How's your head feel?" He relaxes visibly.

"It hurts like a mother." I groan and try to sit up. Dean's arm shoots out and gently pushes my left shoulder back down. "Where are we? My vision's a little blurry."

"Back in the bunker, we're in your room. You were out for about an hour, so once I got you patched up, I put some of your stuff away." He reports.

"My stuff?" 

"Yeah, your duffel from your house." He looks down.

"What's with that look?" I ask. A realization hits me, my journal. "Did you read my journal or something?"

"No! No, nothing like that." He snaps back up. " I just saw the pictures you packed, you look a lot like your mom." 

"Thanks."  I feel my heart break a little from the mention of my mother. I look down, or I guess to my feet because I'm laying down. I see Sling's bunny ears poking out from under the blanket along with the top of Bao Bao the panda's head. "I get that a lot. Um, why are my stuffed animals under the covers with me?" I glance back to Dean.

"Oh, uh." Dean softly bites his bottom lip. "I, uh, unpacked them, and thought that you might like them close. I don't know. I just kinda did it."  I smile and laugh at how he hesitates to explain. 

"You think I'm childish, don't you?" I wince, ready to feel shamed for being a grown adult with stuffed animals. 

"No, I figured there was a reason you picked 'em up." He shakes his head. I smile and nod as best I can. Pain zings up into my head, my face scrunches up discomfort. Dean leans in once I wince. "You okay? You want some water or something?"

"No, I- how did my head get hurt exactly? I've never been knocked unconscious before. I don't know if I should remember what happened. Should I remember?" I breathe heavily. "Shit, is something wrong? Do I have a concussion?"

"No, you're fine. That guy, Crowley," Dean groans with distaste. He obviously doesn't like the guy. "Crowley's a demon, he knocked you out with a vase when I wouldn't hand you over to him."

"Why didn't you give me to him?" I ask confused. "I'm nobody to you. I'm just a random person that's been with you for a few days."

"Liz, you aren't nobody. And you aren't a random person, okay?" He squeezes my shoulder lightly. "You are incredibly important, and I'm not just saying that. Sure I've only known you for a little while, but I think you're smart, you're beautiful, you're nice. And, I mean, I don't know about you but, I love you, okay? And I get it if you like me back, that's fine, but don't you dare say that you aren't important, you understand me?"

"You-you love me?" I ask a little shell-shocked.

"Yeah, Lizzy- Liz, I love you." Dean leans in and kisses my forehead. Warmth takes over my body as I think tears start to come from happiness. He pulls back just enough to look into my eyes. "Why-why are you about to cry? Did I- what's wrong?"

"No one's ever said that to me like that." I choke on the first few words. 

"There's no way you haven't had a guy." He scoffs lightly.

"No, I really haven't. I didn't have friends growing up, they thought I was ignoring them. That's why I have so many stuffed animals, they were my friends." I try to explain, I want to tell him I don't understand why someone would love me if I've never been liked enough to have a friend other than a family member.

"Then those people didn't deserve to know you, because you're amazing." Dean leans back down and softly kisses my again. This time his lip touch mine, his hand cups my cheek as he gently avoids my injury by my temple. "You're amazing." He murmurs against my lips. And after he says that, I start to feel like I am.

 


	9. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel visits the bunker for the first time while Lizzy is there

**Lizzy**

I wake up again, but this time I'm on my side instead of my back. I turn slightly, and see Dean behind me, then I realize his arms wrapped around my waist tightly despite the fact that he's asleep. I smile and wiggle out of his arm slowly, trying not to wake him. I look around my room and see that my empty duffel is laying on the floor next to my bed. Thru the dark, I look at my dresser and quietly look through the drawers to see where Dean put my stuff. I pull out my favorite tank and a pair of jeans, I find my hearing aid box by my pillow, I pull out the aids, put them in and silently get dress with my eyes on Dean the whole time, should he wake up and find me in just my bra and underwear.

I walk into the kitchen thinking I'll make the boys breakfast, but when I turn on the lights, I have to look away because it's so bright. I slap the switch and turn the lights off again.  _I guess this is going to be harder than I thought._  I still feel committed to making breakfast, so I cover my eyes and turn the lights on again. Walking to the fridge, I thing about what's easy to make. Eggs.

Over the course of a few minutes, I no longer need to cover my eyes, and I'm over the stove with a pan scrambling eggs. Something slithers around both sides of my waist and as an immediate response I jerk my shoulders back. 

"Easy tiger." Dean laughs. He leans his head on my shoulder, but his head is so close my hearing aids ring.

"Ahh!" I raise my hand up to my right aid as Dean pulls back alarmed.

"What'd I do? You okay?" He panics. But the ringing leaves has soon as it had come after my aid was no longer crowded.

"It's fine, it didn't hurt, it's not your fault." I grin. "Lemme show you what happened." I pull out my right hearing aid. The pink, white and transparent swirled mold rests in my hand. The sound proof tube and the aid itself. "See this little white puff?" I point at the top of the tube. Dean looks closer and nods. "That's the microphone. That's all a hearing aid is, a programmed microphone. So when you surround it," I close my fist on the aid. I hear a faint screeching. "It gives feedback." I release the hearing aid, and push the mold back in, tucking the tube and aid over my ear.

"So you're fine, I just made your hearing aid mad?" Dean covers. I smile and nod at the look on his face. " _So just don't do that?"_  I imagine him thinking. "Okay good." He comes back and hugs me again, but this time he hunches over and gently puts his chin on the top of my head. It's not that I'm short, I'm just... well, I'm short.

"You gonna let me finish making your eggs before they burn?" I murmur into his chest.

"Fine, but after that you gotta take it easy. You don't have a concussion, but it's still a head injury." He grumbles. He pulls back one last time and smirks like an idiot, as he walks into away to the library. I turn and scrape the eggs out of the pan and start washing dishes. Once I'm finish I grab the plate and turn around. A man with dark hair, striking blue eyes, and a trench coat stands less than two feet from me. I jump and drop Dean's plate.

"Oh my God!" I flinch back when the dish breaks on the floor. I look up at the man. "How did you get in here?" I ask startled. 

"I teleported." He answers in a deep voice. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was told by Sam that I may want to meet you. I did clear my throat to announce my presence though"

"Like that'll work, who are you?" I try laughing and relax slightly.  _I feel like I know him._

"My name is Castiel." He straighten proudly. 

"Lizzy?" Dean runs in. "I heard crash and you didn't answer, are you okay- Cas!" He pauses in the doorway. "Dude you can't just pop in like that, it scares people." He walks up to me, now he's calm. Or calmer than when her rushed in.

"I apologize, Sam said to come whenever, so I came now before I was busy again." Castiel or 'Cas' explains. 

"Yeah, well a little warning is nice when someone new's around." Dean gestures. Cas looks away from the two of us after Dean's spout. "Right, Cas, Lizzy, Lizzy, Cas." 

"Hi Cas," I wave shyly. "He said he teleported, what's with that?" I ask Dean.

"Cas is an angel. He kinda just does the popping up thing." He clarifies. I look from Dean to Cas, to Dean to Cas again. 

"I thought angels weren't real." I say in a small voice.

"I can assure you am I real. And an angel." Cas steps closer, I step back for every advance he makes, he stops once he notices my hesitation. "I promise I wouldn't harm you." He becomes concerned.

"Promises break. and the ones that don't aren't always the good kind." I quote father. 

"Lizzy it's okay. He's not gonna hurt you. In fact no one is gonna hurt you if I have say in it, you got that?" Dean says fiercely. 

"That's sweet Dean, but no one can protect anyone from everything." I try to reason.

"I will." He determined.

"And I will help him." Cas speaks up.

"You know there's such things as guardian angels. Maybe I've got one" I try to joke. Dean simply gives me a dirty look while Cas just looks confused. "Tell me he knows what a joke is." I plead to Dean.

"He's still working on those." Dean sighs. 

"He'll probably get lots of practice around me, then." I smile. My head starts hurting again.  _I need to lay down._  I think to myself.

"Dean, she needs to lay down." Cas informs Dean.

"What the hell? Were you in my head?" I gasp. 

"Cas!" Dean scorns. Cas's lack of answering and the way he shrinks a little, only gives me more proof.

"Stay the hell out of my head, please." I contemn.

"Of course, I was just try to help, you don't look well." He confesses.

"Come on," Dean takes hold of my upper arm. "Let's put you back in bed."

"Dean, I just need to lay down for a few minutes, not the whole day." I protest.

"Nope," He says popping the 'p', "Bed, shuteye, now."

The three of us walk to my room, Dean makes me get under the blankets, telling me to go to sleep, that I'll heal faster with rest. He's not wrong about the last part. Only a minute or two after I lay down, do I realize how tired I really am, I fall asleep swiftly once I'm settled with my hearing aids in their box and my head on my pillow.


	10. Who, what, wait, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy learns something she never would have guessed or even thought of in a million years.

**Dean**

Pretty soon after I get Lizzy into bed, she falls asleep. Cas and I go into the library so I can give any updates Sam didn't. I sit back down on the chair where I was before I heard the commotion from the kitchen, only I don't pick the laptop back up. Cas puts a hand on the table, but stays standing because he's stiff like that.

"So, what'd Sam want you to come by for?" I ask.

"What is Lizzy?" He looks me in the eye, dead serious.

"What do you mean, 'what is she'? She's human. Sam and I saved her about a week ago from demons that possessed her parents." I scoff. 

"I'm not sure that she's completely human, she felt like she had grace, but she wasn't an angel." He sits down across from me.

"Excuse me?"

"She wasn't an angel, but she didn't seem human either Dean. She's something more. Do you know why the demons possessing her parents wanted to do with her?" He presses.

"We don't know what they wanted, but I think they were working for Crowley." I answer slightly annoyed.

"Crowley?" Cas's face goes white. Cas never goes white, alarms start ringing in my head like a concert.

"Cas, what do you know?" I demand.

"Crowley found a out about a fallen angel that had a child, not a nephilim, but still not completely human. The fallen angel and the other parent are dead, but the child is missing. I think that Lizzy is what Crowley's looking for." Cas explains slowly, his face becoming more pained the deeper he goes into detail.

"What fallen angel?" I charge.

"Vassago" He mutters.

"Vassago?" I repeat. That sounds too familiar.

"Yes." Cas confirms. "You look like you know something too, what is it?"

"Hold on one minute, don't go anywhere." I push out of my chair and run to Lizzy's room. Quietly, I grab the folder from under her box and journal. I pause for a second, just to look at her.  _What's she gonna do? What's she gonna say? Will she want to go after whatever we find? Would it work if I don't tell her anything?_  I run off in my head. I sigh heavily and go back to the library, Cas is in the same spot as he was before I left, not that I expected him to go after I told him to stay put. I sit back down and open the folder. 

"Dean what is this?" Cas reaches for the papers.

"Don't touch it, I'm looking at it!" I pull away. "It's her birth certificate. 'Lizabeth Grace Vassago' that's her full name."

"Then there's no question that she's who Crowley's looking for. Vassago was a male, so he'd be her father. Maybe Crowley found a way to track her based off of something he gave her. Blood would work, but it wouldn't be as accurate as other items." Cas condemns. His lips press together, making a straight line.

"What you mean something he gave her, like a necklace?" I ask thinking about the freaking  _angel wing_ necklace Lizzy said her dad gave her. Cas nods. "How would that work better than blood?"

"The vessel has it's own DNA that passes information to the offspring, but it's mixed with the other parent and all of both parent's ancestors. If there is only a small amount of grace left, it's hard to find. If I didn't think something was wrong when Sam called, I wouldn't have been looking for anything, like the difference in Lizzy." Cas justifies. 

"Son of a bitch." I mumble under my breath. "She has a necklace her dad gave her, could someone track it?" I tense up more.

"Of course. You would just need a small piece of the necklace. Is there any piece missing?" He looks in the direction of Lizzy's room.

"I don't know. It didn't look like it, but that doesn't mean it's not possible." I bite my bottom lip.  _Please don't be missing a piece, please Lizzy._  I beg in my mind.

"We should wake her and ask." Cas gets up. I stand up after him and grab his shoulder before he gets any further.

"No, she needs to sleep. We'll wait till she wakes up." I command. Cas's head bounces side to side as he releases a loud breath, clearly irritated.

"Fine, but as soon as she wakes up we can't forget." He agrees stubbornly.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Lizzy**

Something makes my bed move slightly. The weight on the bed shifts, towards my feet. I barely open my eyes, like little slits. Dean sits on my bed watching me.  _Please don't be like Edward and watch me while I'm sleeping._ I pray to my mind. He creases his brows, clearly worried about something, letting out a heavy breath, he looks to the door. I follow his gaze as best I can without moving, Cas stands by the light switch, his arms folded as he leans against the wall. He looks extremely uncomfortable. I decide to let them know I'm awake.

"What's going on?" I groan as I move slowly and stiffly, trying to be convincing. Cas unfolds his arms and walks closer. 

"Lizzy, we need to talk." He says.

"About what?" I sit up. Dean presses his lips into a firm, straight line like Cas did before they knew I was awake. 

"Your father." He answers.

"What makes you think I want to talk about him?" I start getting defensive. Who does he think he is? Just pops up, and wants to know about my recently dead parent. What gave him the right to ask about my life?

"Lizzy, please. This is important." Dean requests. 

"What do you want to know?" I ask cautiously.

"His full name." Cas snaps back speedily.

"Why would you want to know that?" 

"Lizzy please work with us." Dean pleads.

"Lindsey Robin Vassago." I answer. "Why would his name matter if he's dead though?"

"What was your mother's maiden name?" Cas ignores my question.

"Phoebe Jane Meyer, you happy?" I snap "Now tell me what's going on or I'm gonna hit someone."

"We think your dad was a fallen angel." Dean looks at me nervously. I stare back at him in disbelief.

"Come again? Are you crazy? He was an amazing dad but hands down one of the most boring people I ever knew, how could he be a fallen angel?" I clutch at my blankets.

"Your family's last name is Vassago. That's the name of a fallen angel. The dude gave you a freaking angel related necklace. I'm gonna go out on a limp, and say that he's the guy that fell from paradise." Dean tries to explain.

"No way in Hell. It doesn't make any sense." I try to rationalize.

"It may be hard to accept, but we believe it's the truth, and in that case the demon Crowley is looking for you. Trust us when we say you don't want him to find you." Cas condoles. 

"I-I think I need a minute." I look at my parent's wedding picture on my dresser. 

"Sure, just come out to the kitchen whenever you're ready." Dean nods. "It'll be okay, right?" He says. He takes Cas out of my room with him while I try to process the news. _I need to research, and now._  I tell myself. Slowly I stand up and walk out of my room to the kitchen to meet with Cas and Dean, if anyone can help me with this, it's them.


	11. I'm fine, I just want to research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to comfort Lizzy after learning a the secret her father left behind while she tries to wrap her head around the news.

**Lizzy**

I wait for a minute or two before I leave my room to go after Dean and Cas. Staring at my parents wedding picture and lightly brushing my necklace with my fingertips, I can't help but wonder that if he was ever in fact an angel, did Mom know? Did anyone other than Dad know? I knew that he never liked me out of the house without him knowing, and sure he was overprotective plenty of times, but I always thought it was because I was a teenage girl. He sent me to women's self defense classes every summer until I was eighteen, and even then told me to never stop practicing. Even though he was superstitious, I always just assumed it was a good old american stereotype shining through.

The more I think about things he'd say, things he'd go stiff over, things he didn't talk about at all, the more convinced I am that Dean's right. However I don't think Mom ever knew. Why would you keep something like that secret? I guess the looneybin would be a good reason, but wouldn't he just be able to fight his way out? No, other than self defense, he hated violence. 

The more I ponder on the way I was raised, the more I realize how much he kept hidden from me. The only thing he would say about my necklace was that I needed to wear it, for my family, so I did. After a while, it became uncomfortable to take off.  When I asked him why I couldn't go out, he said it was dangerous, and he would leave it at that. There was medicine for everything, swimming meant that he needed to be able to see me and I wasn't allowed to go under the water for more than a minute on purpose, and it was never "just a bike ride", If I wanted to play with a friend I had managed to make, I needed to give addresses, phone numbers, parent names, sibling names, and I might as well have been asked for social security numbers. Wait, was he looking out for demons? Did we have the medicine to cure everything known to man, so if something happened, he'd know if it was supernatural?

I shake my head and walk out to the kitchen where Dean said to go when I was ready to talk more. Breathing heavily, my hands clench and release over and over again, as I stroll into the room and sit at the table.

"Okay, so what now?" I don't look up. "The only thing I can think of is research, but I don't know where to find anything about fallen angels."

"Lucky for us, we research this stuff for a living. It's not too hard to find if you know where to look." Dean gives a deep sigh. He comes closer until he reaches the table, he sits down across from me and takes my hands out of my hair into his own. "Are you sure you wanna do the research with us? You don't have to, it's okay, we'll understand."

"Are you kidding?" I my eyes meet his emerald orbs. "I want to find out everything that I can. I-I just don't know what I'll find, or what I'll think of it. 'Cause, he was amazing, and I don't want my memories of him to get all, I don't know how to say it, messed up? It's stupid."

"No, it not stupid. You just want him to stay the great guy you knew, and you think if you find something you don't like, you'll end up not liking him." Dean says. He looks like he's also taking a trip down memory lane like I am. 

"What happened to your parents? I can tell it's something, because I don't think you could've explained that more perfectly." I ask gentle. "And I don't think that you can say something that deep without relating."

"It's nothing, just, my dad wasn't the great guy I wanted Sam to think he was. He was a great guy, but..." He looks away. 

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to." I assure him. "I get not everything's like apple pie. It's not all sweet or warm, sometimes things from the past are like rocks. Hard, cold, and weight you down to make you who are."

"Perhaps we should start the research." Cas clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the scene unrolling in front of him. "I'll just go to the library." He walks out awkwardly.

"Sorry about him, he's not the kind of guy for Hallmark moments, he's more of a... I don't know what kind of moment guy to use to describe him." Dean has trouble saying the last few words.

"I always thought that angels would be tender, but strong and protecting. Not exactly the holy business suit type angel thing he has going on." I chuckle softly. "Are there different angels or something? That would make more sense, like groups that all specialize in something. One group guard the pearly gates, another does all of the blessing people, one that takes people to Heaven." 

"Actually, angels don't take people to Heaven. That's a reaper's job to take people to those places." Dean grins at my guiding angel comment. I stay quiet for a minute, thinking about the reapers he mentioned. "You okay?"

"Do you-" I try to hold back tears. I feel a ball of wax get stuck in my throat as I try to speak without the moaning sounds. "Do you think a reaper took my parents to Heaven? Or do you think that my dad ended up in Hell because he fell?" I stare at the collar of Dean's shirt given that I can't look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, there was reaper involved, but their all really nice. They take care of the people that are moving on, I promise." He tries to comfort me. I imagine a grim reaper taking my mom's hand, scaring her to death if she wasn't already dead. The look on her face when she was told she was gone. I try to hold back a sob, but it takes over my whole body. I feel my shoulder shake and my skin go cold. My face feels warm while it tenses up, and I pull my hand out of Deans to wipe away tears falling slowly from my cheeks. He gets up and pulls me into his arms, hushing me, telling me everything will be alright. Somehow he says it quiet enough it sounds like a voice in my head shushing me, but loud enough for me to hear the distinct words. 

I grab his shoulder and cry into his black shirt. He rocks me back and forth, reminding me of how I would comfort myself when I was alone. The memory only makes me cry harder. I feel like at any moment, Dean will huff at my pathetic crying, telling me 'that's enough' or 'big girls don't cry' like the old song that came on the radio when I cleaned my car at the car wash. But he never does, he stays patient, and just holds me. 

"I'm fine, I'm okay." I repeat. Partly for him, but partly for me. He loosens his seize on my upper body and pulls back just enough to glimpse my closed eyes.

"You don't have to start today, you can start tomorrow, the day after, hell you could start next week. Whenever you want, it's a lot to take in Lizzy." He pets my hair slowly, calming me further. 

"I think I want to start now." I whisper. 

"If you're sure..." He murmurs.

"I'm sure. And don't mumble, silly. I can't hear you when you do that." I try to lighten the mood. He simply pulls me in for a quick, but tight hug, then playfully pushes me towards the library. 


	12. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group does research to try and find out more about Lizzy's father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a decent amount of research on Vassago to try and give this story the same 'authenticity' as the show, but I still played with certain aspects. And then, I'm going to try and bring in the names of Lizzy and her family, because I chose everything for a reason. Obviously, Lizzy's middle name is Grace for the whole fallen angel father deal, but her name and her parents names all have meanings that lay a small role in the characters background. Anyways that all, a usual, enjoy!

**Dean**

Lizzy takes everything surprisingly well, concerning the circumstances. Once she's calmed down from the thought of a reaper taking her parents, she claims that she's ready to hit the books. After asking her several times if she's really okay to dive into this, she brushes me off saying that she wants to know everything that she can, that she wants to help figure out what the deal is with her dad. The four of us all research in our own ways for a week, Cas asks around the angel radio and myths and Sam cracks open his laptop. Lizzy opens book after book, reading them twice as fast as Sam and I do on our own, but she remembers most everything she reads almost like a computer. I switch between books and online pages. But we only find so much about Vassago.

"Find anything new?" Lizzy carries in three mugs of coffee. She hands the first one the Sam, who nods as a thank you. She scratches her hand on his head, making his hair fly everywhere. 

"Hey!" He protests. Lizzy laughs at his attempts to fix his hair. She slips behind his chair and makes her way to me. 

"You're just a giant baby doll when it comes to your locks Sam-man." She shakes her head. She places my mug by one of the books I finished a few hours ago and sits down next to me, while she sips her own cup.

"'Sam-man' huh? How many nicknames is that?" I kiss the top of her head. The bandage I wrapped is gone, now Lizzy claims that that side of her head is just tender. "Are you trying to start a record?" I tease her.

"I'm just having fun where I can." She rests her head on my arm after she puts her mug down. "But really, anything new?"

"Just the same stuff as before." Sam huffs. "I'll give him this, he was pretty good at hiding and being a vague fella because there's almost nadda on him." 

"So more of the third Goetic demon, prince of good nature, twenty-six legion of spirits ruler, that finds lost stuff?" Lizzy moans while she sits back up again.

"Well the only other stuff I've found is that he was quote 'just and true in all his doings, with the powers of inciting the love of women and revealing hidden treasures.' But that's the only new material I've found." Sam reads from his laptop.

"I found some more tarot card things." She volunteers. 

"Like what?" Sam asks.

"His direction is west, his tarot card is the four of wands, planet is Jupiter, element is water and his color is blue. And he is apparently summoned by magicians to declare things past and to come and discover all things hidden or lost." She breathes with frustration. "In other words, more lies, lies, lies, and oh yeah, more childhood lies."

"Lizzy, he was just-" 

"Yeah I know, 'just trying to protect me.'" She finishes for me. "Well, I don't need protection, what I needed was friends. He claims to discover all things lost? Where'd my hearing go? He wants to reveal hidden treasure? Tell me what my stupid necklace that I never what to take off is for!" Lizzy pushes her chair behind her and throws her arms in the air to attest her irritation.

"Liz, just sit down, we'll find more info, it'll be alright." I chase her out of the library. Sam stays behind and continues working on research. 

"I'm taking a walk. I need to empty my head." She repeats as she shuffles to her room.

"I'll go with you." I try to help.

"No, I'm going out alone." She reaches into her closet and pulls out her dad's leather jacket.

"Lizzy, you don't know if it's safe out there, let me go with you." I grab her shoulders and stop her in her pacing  tracks. 

"Dean, I'm not going to argue with you, so don't make me take out my hearing aids." She begs.

"Good, I'm not arguing either. Let's go." I grin. She laughs with a defeated tone. 

"Fine. But don't get in my way." She points harshly at me.

"Since when do I get in the way?" I quiz sarcastically. She shakes her head, making her frizzy red hair bounce side to side. We climb up the stairs out of the bunker together, Lizzy in front of me, impatiently humming as we go outside.

 


	13. A place that was called Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy runs out of the Bunker trying to calm down and Dean tries to stop her from getting hurt in her mindless escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lizzy has in her head in this chapter is called A Place Called Home, by Kim Richey. Hopefully it's easy to tell, but the song lyrics are in the italics. That is all, once again, enjoy!

**Lizzy**

I run out stomp out of the bunker in bare feet, humming one of my favorite songs from when I was stressed as a little girl. 

_Well it's not hard to see, anyone who looks at me knows I'm just a rolling stone, never landed any place to call my own. To call my own._

Being that it's now May, the rain that was shooting down the last time I left the bunker walls, is softer, but still there. The droplets fall on my hearing aids, causing them to freak out and make annoying little frizzy, static sounds. I groan in frustration as I practically tear them out of my ears and shove them into my pocket. I can't let myself forget that they're there later.

_Well it, seems like so long ago, but it really ain't you know, I started off a crazy kid, miracle I made it through the things I did, the things I did._

I stop in the middle of the road after a few minutes of just walking. Breathing heavily I focus on the lyrics that I used so long ago to calm me. 

_Well someday I'll go, where there ain't no rain or snow, till then, I travel alone. And I make my bed with the stars above my head and dream of a place called home.        I had a chance to settle down, get a job and live in town, work in some old factory. I never liked the foreman standing over me, over me. I'd rather walk a winding road, rather know the things I know. See the world with my own eyes. No regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes. No goodbyes._

Once, I'm breathing normally again, I decide to keep walking and look around at the trees surrounding the bunker. It's actually really beautiful, I can't believe I haven't tried to leave more often. Wait, I know why- Dean. I realize he's just trying to protect me, but I think I've had enough "protection" to last me a lifetime. What happened to girls running the world? Strong, independent women? I can stick up for myself, I don't need a stupid fallen angel father to keep me in the house or Sam and Dean shielding me forever. It's time I tell Dean to teach me how to fight. 

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow, till then, I travel alone. And I make my bed with the stars above my head and dream of a place called home._

I run into branches without realizing it due to my inner monologue. I'm stopped by Dean grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back before I step into a dip in the road that would trip me during my lack of attention to where my feet are. 

"What in the-!" I shriek as I fall back into Dean's chest. 

"I realize you gotta cool off, but there's a better way than running to plants and almost tripping on the road faults." He turns me around to face him. His eyebrows crease in concern. I slump into his ribs and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling myself closer to him. He holds me tightly as I start to tear up.

"It's not fair. None of this is fair." I mumble into his shirt. 

"I know, baby girl." Kisses the top of my head softly while his arms cage me deeper to him. "You are looking at one of the best poster kids for unfair life, I know it's hard, but you're tough. Just let it out."

"Is something wrong with me?" I look up at him with teary, red-rimmed eyes.

"Why would you think that?" He asks gently. 

"If I was something everybody already knew the name of, something everybody knew what I was, would demons still have killed my parents looking for me? I mean, maybe the reason my dad thought he had to protect me was because he didn't know what else to do with a thing no one's dealt with before." I hold back my sobs as best I can even though Dean tells me to let everything out. "Maybe if we knew what I was, everybody would leave who I love alone."

"Now you look me." Dean takes my chin in his hand. His mossy gaze stares into my own granite colored eyes. "Read my lips if you have to, but hear me out if you won't listen to anything else. There is nothing wrong with you. I know that sometimes you look in the mirror and you hate what you see because you think all these things are your fault, but they're not. I know that it's a lot to handle, and that there's all of this unthinkable shit you've dealt with,  _I know._  But you're not alone, lemme take care of you. 

"Just like you said, everything'll be alright in the end, but you gotta let people help you, and take care of you even when you want to be able to stand your own ground in a fight. You can't do anything until you get the help you need, and trust me I want to help you, but you gotta let me in. No more pacing in your room with the door locked, no more hiding behind your coffee mug. Thing'll's get better, you don't have to fight alone, because you aren't alone. You're never gonna be alone again."  He holds me closer than before, tighter, like I'll slip out of his reach if he doesn't keep me confined to his chest. He whispers in my ear, but I don't understand what he says. His hand trails up and down my back, soothing me, making sure I know that he's there. 

We stay that way for a few minutes. Me tucked in his arms, while I keep my own arms wrapped around his torso. His hand staying on my back, his lips on my head. My eyes remain closed the whole time the rain falls around us. After a while, we walk back to the bunker, his arm stays around my waist and I continue to lightly lean into him.


	14. Light bulb popping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy discovers an set of powers during a panic attack

**Lizzy**

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes." I tell Dean as I get out of my chair. Sam is in the shooting range. Dean says that he must be desperate to get away from the two of us, because he never goes down into the range. I've asked about going down there myself, but Dean doesn't want me to. It's been two days since I left the bunker, even though it was just for that little sliver of time I was out. 

"You want me to join you?" Dean raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Maybe next time, hotshot." I laugh, "But my brain is fried, and if I don't take a break, it's not gonna work for a while." I turn to go to my room, but Dean gently take my wrist before I'm too far away. "What?"

"Lemme know if you change your mind." He grins.

"You're an idiot. A sweet idiot, but an idiot." I shake my head while I walk away.

"But a sweet one!" He calls after me. I giggle on my walk to my room. Taking my hearing aids out and putting them in their box, I strip down and walk into the bathroom attached to my room. I turn on the water and feel the steam take over the small space after I close the door behind me. I take off my necklace and set it gently on the sink in the little bowl I took from the kitchen when I first got here. 

When I get in I feel the uncomfortable sensation of my neck bare from the familiar metal. After I few minutes I feel rumbling in the walls. Something must be happening in the library. I finish washing the conditioner out of my hair and stop the shower. I throw on a pair of sweatpants Sam bought the a few days ago when he went a supply run, and a loose t-shirt. I squeeze the water out of my hair as best I can before I run out to the library. 

"What's going on?" I run in to see Cas battered and bruised sitting on the table with blood across his face, and a large rip in his trench coat. "What fresh hell is this? What happened?"  I slowly walk up to Cas and take a closer look at his injuries. 

"I found Crowley, and it didn't end well." He explains briefly.

"Crowley?" I flinch at the name. At the same time the light bulb in the lamp next to me bursts. Startled, I scream and jerk away from the lamp. The lamp on the other table bursts like the one before, I cringe away and tense up heavily. The overhead lights explode and the bunker alarm starts up, red lights illuminate the room. 

**Dean**

_*Five minutes earlier*_

I hear the shower running from Lizzy's room when a crash randomly occurs behind me. I shoot around and see Cas bloody and beaten, holding onto the bookshelf next to him, but the books where his hand is have fallen and made the crash.

"Cas, what the hell happened to you?" I glance him over before deciding if he needs the first aid kit.  _Does he need the first aid kit when he's running on stolen grace? Better safe than sorry._

"I found Crowley and some goons when I was looking for the reason behind the attempt at Lizzy's attack and capture."  He walks to the table and sits on the top by the books Lizzy was reading before she left.

"Well, shit. Gimme a minute I'll be back in a minute or two with the kit." I run out to the kitchen.

"That's really not necessary, you should save it for yourselves." He calls after me. I ignore him and run into the kitchen. I hear the shower shut down in Lizzy's room, she probably heard the crash or felt them thru the walls, however that works. 

"What in the world do you grab an angel that heal himself from the first aid?" I mumble. "Whiskey?" I grab the whiskey from the fridge. It never hurts to have it. I stand there for a minute trying to figure out what to grab for Cas when a hear something break in the library, followed by a shriek and another crack. "Lizzy?" I yell.  More shattering and pop and short screams follow. I run back as fast I can through all of the turns in the hall. 

I find Lizzy hiding in the corner, Cas off of the table by her telling her to calm down, and glass on the floor from the lamps on the tables. The light in here is red, and the alarm is going off. Sam runs in with a gun that I assume he was shooting with in the range. 

"Cas, what are you doing?" Sam slowly puts the gun down and walks towards Cas. I walk towards Lizzy who looks like she's on high alert, and all of the alarms are ringing in her head. 

"I'm trying to calm her down!" Cas looks annoyed at Sam despite the blood still covering his face. "She doesn't know how to control it!"

"Control what?" I demand, carefully inching closer to Lizzy's trembling frame. 

"Her powers, Dean, there was something suppressing them before, but now there's nothing there." Cas huffs at me and then looks to Lizzy again. "Lizzy, I'm sorry I said his name, I didn't know. But I need you to breathe now."

"I-I can't" She hiccups, tears stream down her face. I try to bring her in my arms and hug her tight to calm her down, but as soon as I touch her arm she scrambles away and the books across the room fly off the shelf.

"Lizzy, it's okay!" I struggle to help her relax.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Cas says.

"What?" I snap at him.  _What the hell is he sorry about? What the hell is he about to do?_

"Lizzy, I so sorry, but I can't think of anything else to help you stop right now." Cas affirms. He reaches out two fingers and gently taps her forehead. She immediately goes slack against the wall, Cas catches her and lowers her down to lay on the floor.

"Cas what the hell did you do?" I run to Lizzy and pick her up, holding her against me tightly. I loosen my grip after a moment realizing I'd probably be hurting her if she was awake because of how tight I held her.

"I just put her to sleep, it wasn't any different from when I do it to anyone else." He defends himself.

"Cas, what just happened?" Sam charges. 

"She came in wondering what happened, and when I said that I found Crowley, she got scared of his name and started panicking. She broke a bulb without touching it and it scared her, because she was frighten, it triggered her powers which frighten her more and it started a circle that neither of us knew how to end." Cas explains with a sigh.

"So what you just knock her out?" I shout at him, while I stand up with Lizzy in my arms. I look at her closed eyes, her wet hair. She must have run out of the shower when she heard the crash. Then I notice she isn't wearing her necklace. "Cas, you said something was suppressing her powers?"

"Yes." He answers carefully.

"Follow me." The gears in my head start shifting, as I carry Lizzy to her room. 


	15. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Cas determine that Lizzy's powers have been suppressed by the gift her father gave her long ago.

**Dean**

I lay Lizzy down in her bed, under her covers and wrap her arm around the pink stuffed rabbit that was on her pillow. The first place I think Lizzy would put her necklace down is in her hearing aid box where it would be safe and contained, but it's not there. I look in the bathroom attached to her room and find it in a bowl sitting next to the sink. When I walk back out Sam is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, like there's a barrier that won't let him in her room and Cas stands at the foot of the bed watching her like Edward Cullen. 

"Cas move, you're freaking me out enough already." I roll my eyes at him. "I'm gonna put this necklace on your wrist, and then I want you to use your angel juice on something small like moving a book or something. Got it?" Cas nods slowly, not understanding my thought process yet. I wrap the chain around his left wrist, the heart dangles and swings side to side. It looks so wrong and weird on him. "Well, do something."

"I'm trying to teleport to the other side of the room, Dean. I can't." He takes a closer look at the necklace. I grab his wrist and untangle it. "Now try it again." I command him. He nods, I blink and he's gone. 

"This is strange." Cas's low voice resonates throughout the room. "Is that the necklace Lizzy received from her father? The one she's always wearing?" He asks from the other side of her bed.

"Yeah, what else would it be, a lucky charm that was laying around?" I scoff at him.

"Why wasn't she wearing it when she came after me?"

"She was taking a shower, she probably didn't want it to get wet." I answer.

"I think it's controlling her energy somehow, preventing her from using her gifts." He reaches out for the necklace.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." I pull away from his grasp. I can guarantee that Lizzy doesn't want people's hands all over one of the last things she has to remember her family by. "So do you think that there's warding inside the heart or something like that?"

"I suppose it's possible, but until it was on me, I felt no difference. So it couldn't be strong if it was there." Cas stops trying to grab it from me.

"So lemme get this right." Sam finally steps in the room. "Lizzy could be a Nephilim, but the necklace makes it seem like she isn't by blocking her out. Kinda like an incognito device."

"That's actually a very good explanation compared to what else we've come up with so far." Cas smiles slightly. Lizzy groans under her blankets, the hand wrapped around her rabbit starts moving, like sleep-signing, if that's a thing. Her hearing aid box falls to the floor along with the journal underneath it without her touching it.

"Okay, let's put it back on her so she doesn't break something in her sleep." I step to the side of her bed. My hand reaches under her neck and fastens the necklace loosely around her throat. Her eyes shoot open when I let go. She breathes in sharply as her stormy eyes move around the ceiling in further panic.

"What happened? What's going on? Wait, why I in my room, I was in the library with Cas, he was- wait, where's Cas? Is he okay? He was hurt." She rambles hysterically clawing her throat.  _The first thing she thinks about when she wakes up is if someone else is okay._  I notice.

"He's right here, he's fine." I grab her hands so she doesn't scratch herself. She fights against me while she tries to sit up. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, don't get up. Stay down, you're okay." I try to soothe her. "You're fine. Just stay down."

"Dean that hurts." She winces at her wrists. I look at my hold on her and loosen my grip. 

"Promise to stop scratching?" I glance up. She nods slowly. I let go of her wrists, she lets them hoover in the air for a minute, watching my hands move back.

"You still didn't answer my question." She says without looking away. "What happened?"

"You panicked and started a few  _little_ light bulb explosions." I explain cautiously, not sure how she would react.

"I broke the lamps?" Her bottom lip quivers.

"Yeah, um, we think that your necklace is holding down some powers you got from your dad." I reveal to her tentatively.

"So now I have powers?" She tries to compute.

"We believe you've always had them, but because you have always worn the necklace, they've been hidden." Cas clarifies. Lizzy's eyes go wide and her hands shoot into her now damp hair as she grabs the sides of her head. She sits up despite my attempts to keep her laying down.

"You can shut up now, Cas." Sam grumbles.

"Please do." Lizzy moans as she rocks forward and back to calm herself.

"Lizzy, it's okay, you're okay. If you have the necklace everything's okay in the end, right?" I try to remind her of what she told me the first time I asked about her necklace. I scoot closer and wrap my arms around her, holding her tight and rocking with her.

"What if I can't control it?" She breathes shakily. "What if I hurt someone?"

"Listen to me Lizzy, you're not gonna hurt anyone, we'll help you learn how to use 'em. It'll all be okay." I whisper to her. I try to whisper loud enough so she can hear me, but I can still comfort her quietly. 

"These gifts are not hard to control once you've learned how, or at least that's the case for angels. I don't imagine it would be much different for you." Cas consuls her from afar.

"How long?" She stops my rocking her. She sniffles and untangles herself from me. She turns her knees out to the edge of the bed and walks to Cas, who slowly backs away as if he thinks he about to get punched. "How long will it take to control?" She demands.

"Lizzy are you sure you want to start now? Maybe you should take it easy for a little longer." I make an effort to keep her guarded from anymore supernatural crap.

"No, Dean." She turns around with her head tilted, the amber freckles on her cheeks hide under the drying tears as she smiles distractedly. "I'm beyond tired, and I'm scared, and I feel like the ground is going to break in half and swallow me whole. I say that if that happens then I'm gonna make the world choke on me. If you think I'm gonna stay and wait behind books and read the same facts again and again, then you've got another thing coming. I have powers? Great, somebody teach me how to use 'em or I'm gonna teach myself because I'm done waiting. Crowley wants to get his hands on me? Then I plan on looking him straight in the eye, and telling him to take his best shot. That son of a bitch thinks he can send demons to pick me up like a package, then he's about to learn that the bubble wrap protecting the goods was there for his safety and not mine." She growls. I wait for a minute on her bed, Sam grins and nods with an impressed face and Cas gives her a proud face from behind. 

"Okay then.  I guess we should get started on training." I submit. "And if anyone is teaching you how to fight it's me, 'cause I want you to learn the right way."


	16. Guns a'blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to train Lizzy with guns because of her insistent pleads to learn how to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of this chapter is sort of based off of the first time I learned how to fire guns. I say this so any haters don't start talking about how Lizzy's reaction isn't possible, because it did happen to me. That is all, enjoy!

**Lizzy**

When I wake up, I ensure my necklace is still fastened, usually I sleep with it on. I change into into jeans and grey tank top with the words  _first I drink the coffee then I do the things_  in bold white across the chest. I figure I need to be able to move my arms around the most for the first day for training. I walk out to library where Dean said to go when I woke up and was ready to start. He sits in one of the chairs next to the lamps that Sam fixed last night. I told him I could do it because it was my fault they broke, but he wouldn't let me.

"Okay, let's go!" I finish pulling my hair up into the ponytail I started when I walked out of my room.

"Where are your hearing aids?" Dean leans to look at my bare ears.

"I didn't want you hit them on accident so I didn't put them in." I shrug.

"And why would I hit them?" He tilts his head back.

"Because I figured that you'd teach me how to block a punch at one point and I wanted to make sure I wasn't worrying about the 6,000 dollars in my ears." I laugh at confusion written on his face.

"Did you say 6,000 dollars?" His eyebrows shoot up.

"Yeah, my hearing aids were three grand a pop." I nod back.

"Sheesh." He mutters under his breath, I almost don't catch it.

"No mumb-lish, only English and ASL, please." I call him out. I would always tell people, whether it was a teacher or a friend I'd managed to make that I didn't understand mumb-lish, or mumbling. I figured it was a fun and kind or polite way to tell people to speak up so I could hear them.

"Right, well as crazy as that price tag is, no punching today." Dean sighs.

"Then what are we doing for training?" I ask.

"First I'm teaching you how to shoot." He explains.

"Like, a gun?" I tense up.

"No, a tank, of course a gun." He turns around to lead us to the shooting range.  _Shit, shooting a gun? I can't shoot a gun, I've never even touched one!_ I panic in my head.  _That's why he's teaching you Lizzy, so that you can shoot it. He knows how to use it, he's probably grown up with them given how much he knows about them. It'll be fine._

The shooting range is mostly grey with a few steel table booths separated by rectangular, tawny, cream colored columns. The booths are about four feet wide each, but maybe 40 feet away is the last wall with posters shaped like a man. Markings indicate points for each area of the target. I turn and see Dean pulling out some kind of hand gun. 

"This is probably the best thing to start you out with." He holds it out to me.I don't take it, I just stare and try to will myself to take it. "You okay? You're white as a sheet." He sets the gun down on the table, my eyes follow it. Dean slides his hands over my arms. "Hey, Lizzy? You in there?"

"Yeah," I look away from the gun to my feet in their sneakers. "I just, I've never... it's nothing." I reach out for the gun as I do my best to push the voice in my head telling me to run out. Dean grabs my wrist a few inches before it touches the grip.

"You've never shot a gun, have you?" He says concerned. "It's okay, we don't have to start with them."

"Try never touched or seen in person." I laugh dryly. "It's fine, gotta learn sometime." I finally look him in his emerald eyes.

"You weren't kidding when you said they didn't let you out much." Dean smiles softly.  _Why's he smiling?_

"No, I wasn't. My mom didn't let me start learning how to cook until I was thirteen because she didn't like the thought of her baby with a knife, even a kitchen one." I shake my head lightly. "I remember it was this big deal when she finally let me cut up some ingredients for some chicken recipe. 'It's not a toy, you have to let everyone know you have it. Only hold the handle. Don't let someone accept it until they say thank you so that you know they have a hold on it.' Over and over again."

"I don't think I have to tell you guns aren't toys." Dean grins devilishly. 

"No, you don't. Just tell me how to hold it." I insist. "You can't shoot yourself without trying to though, right?"

"No, you can't do that without trying. Well, maybe your foot." He shakes his head and laughs at my question. Taking the gun in his hands, he explains how to hold it, where the safety is, how to turn the safety on and off, how to stand, and how to aim. Finally he takes my hands and wraps them around the gun. "Now it's your turn. Show me how to stand and then aim." 

Doing as he instructed before, I lifted my arms and aligned my feet so they were aligned with my shoulders. I squeeze one eye shut and move the gun so that the aiming bubble was lined up with the target.

"You're too tense." Dean comments. His voice echos thru the booth. "When you shoot you want brace yourself for the kickback, but you brace with your core, not shoulder and your neck like you're doing right now, you gotta relax a little bit."

"I'm very relaxed." I lie. Dean laughs at my response.

"Sure you are. Here." He moves behind me and reaches around me so that his arms line up with mine. His chest is just barely touching my back. "Let your shoulders down, breathe a bit more, and aim again." He instructs me. I adjust my stance again so that my shoulders aren't as tense, and my core is flexed. "Good, now shoot when you're ready." 

"Right, okay. When I'm ready." I repeat to myself. I breathe in, rest my finger on the trigger and pull. The gun shoots with a thunderous burst. I feel a large pang vibrate in my bones, hurting my forearms as I'm jolted back. I think I may have fallen if Dean was encasing me in his arms. "Ahh!" I cry out briefly. I drop the gun and grab my right wrist in pain.

"Whoa!" Dean pulls me up. "I forgot you were so little. Probably not the best gun for your first time, the more I think about that. Come here, baby girl." He takes my wrist in his hand. "Maybe we should do guns another day."

"Are you suppose to feel the shot through your whole body when you shoot?" I groan.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't hurt unless the gun's too powerful." He bites his bottom lip.

"You shoot it."

"What?" His head shoot up to look me in the eye.

"You try it, if it feels stronger than it should, we know it's the gun. If it feels normal, then we know it's me." I explain.

"Fine. Sit down." He walks back to the booth, and shoots the gun three times. I feel each shoot resonate thru my skull like before. He turns around and empties the clip before putting it back in it's rightful place. "There's nothing wrong with the gun." He huffs. "I don't get why it would be your fault if the kickback hurt you though, you were standing the right way."

"I think it was sensory overload." I tell him.

"English not doctor-ish." He attempts to mimic my earlier comment. I hold back a laugh and explain.

"When you lose one sense, like hearing, your brain tries to make up for it's loss and strengthens a different sense to compensate. I have a stronger sense of touch because of the hearing lost. So I think what happened was something as powerful as a kickback, was magnified and hurt me." I break down. "I felt the jump in my bones, and it was just so strong it hurt my arm."

"Then maybe we can talk to Sam about some kind of shock absorb-er thing we can get for you wear when you're shooting. Cause you need to be able to shoot if something happens." Dean suggests.

"I like that idea. Like Daisy on Agents of SHIELD." I smile at the reminder of the show I would watch with my mom. 

"Who's Daisy? I know what SHIELD is, it's Marvel, but who's Daisy?" Dean asks.

"I need to show you Agents of SHIELD, it's a spin-off series." I giggle.

"Works for me. Now let's go back up and find something else to do." He leads me upstairs to the library where we start talking about what I need to learn next.


	17. Why Cas came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean and Lizzy why Cas came to the bunker in the first place. But when Lizzy leaves upset, Sam and Dean talk about her mental well-being.

**Dean**

I talk to Sam about finding something to help absorb the shock from shooting while Lizzy's making dinner that night. We both sit at the table across from each other, I'm not sure if she can hear us or not. When I explain the reason for the absorbents, he agrees profusely and starts looking online for things that could work as guards for her wrists to reduce the impact of the jolt. After we find something that works, he tells me what Cas came by to tell us before Lizzy's power show. 

"So, Lizzy, I have question about your necklace." Sam prompts. She doesn't respond. "Lizzy?" Nothing. Sam reaches across the table and grabs a flashlight I didn't even notice was there. He points to at the wall next to where Lizzy is turned over the stove top, and flashes it a few times until she turns around.

"Yeah?" She faces Sam and I.

"Dude that's cool. When'd you put that there?" I ask him.

"She said it's what her parents did back at her house. Flashing lights, knocking on walls, and a lot of texting to get her attention." He shrugs indifferently. "It's just a different culture, not a different universe, Dean."

"Can I help you?" Lizzy sings.

"Right! Um, I- er,  _we_  have some questions about your necklace." He repeats.

"I don't guarantee an amazing answer, but hit me." She invites.

"Is there any chance that a part of your necklace is missing, anything at all?" He asks.

"It never broke, it was practically a Nokia version of a necklace." She says.

"How about the original chain? I noticed the picture in your room, there's a different chain. Do you know where the first one went?" Sam continues.

"It started rusting about a year after of nonstop wearing, so Dad got all freaked out and gave me a new one whenever something rusted or a break happened. I always thought he was being weird but he kept all of the chains in a box in his office, the box went in the top drawer of his desk." She tells us, unaware of the reasoning behind Sam's questions.

"Are the chains still there?" I cut Sam off before he can follow up.

"I don't think so, that drawer was ripped out of the desk when I was in his office. There wasn't anything in that drawer other than the chain box and some papers full of stuff he never let me read. But I didn't see either of those things when I looked around the office, granted I had tears in my eyes, but I would have seen the box, it wasn't the kind of thing you just looked over." She scoffs with a small smile.  

"And you're sure that the box wasn't there?" Sam speculates. 

"What is so important about a missing part if it's right here, doing a very good job of keeping me from not breaking things." She puts her hands on her hips.

"We think that you can be tracked with a piece of the necklace, even if it was just something that was a part of it temporarily." Sam lets out. 

"So you're trying to tell me that if I keep wearing the safety net necklace, someone, such as Crowley could find me." She sighs exasperatedly. "Well, isn't that just perfect! Wear the necklace, demon finds you, don't wear the necklace risk hurting people before you learn how to control stupid newly found powers!" She mutters to herself. "I'm going for another walk. All that's left to do is drain the potatoes and mash them. I finished the meatloaf earlier than I meant to, so it's in the fridge." She starts walking into the hall.

"I'll go with you." I follow after her.

"No, you're really not." She turns sharply. "Because the walk, will be to my room, and then it will be pacing until I can't pace anymore. See ya later, sailor." She strides to her room signing to herself about who knows what. I shake my head and walk back to the table.

"How do we get her to stop with all of these walks? She's gotta let things out or she's just hurt herself in the end, Sammy." I sit down and scratch the back of my neck.

"Sounds like something you can relate to." He says.

"This isn't about me not talking, and I do just fine anyways. This is about  _her_." I scorn him. 

"Maybe she just doesn't know how to talk to people all that well." He looks at the doorway.

"What are you talking about? She talks to us all the time, just not about the deeper stuff." I point out.

"Sure she talks to us, but she doesn't tell us the stuff that bothers her. She's tried to leave twice now because she thinks she's somehow in the way'"

"Wait, she tried twice?" I interrupt him.

"Yeah, that one time with you and I found her about a week after that packing her stuff back up and trying to sneak out in the middle of the night. The only reason I found her was because she couldn't hear the rattling the picture frames in her bag made, but I could when I went to research after I couldn't sleep." He clears up. "But anyways, she-"

"She never told me."  I feeling a little disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told her she needed to tell you, I figured with all the time you'd been spending with her, she'd have told you by now. But you're not listening, Dean." Sam stops me from continuing. "Think about how she grew up not hearing so well, it would make sense if no one listened to her because they thought she was ignoring them. That would make it hard to talk to people when they won't listen."

"That makes a lot of sense. Where'd you get that idea?" I press.

"One of Jess's friends, Evie, had those kind of problems growing up. She didn't really talk to people because people didn't talk to her." He mentions his life from Stanford. "From the way she's interacted, she's just made me think back about some of things Evie did. Lots of walks, reading very intense books, journal keeping." He lists.

"How'd you get Evie to talk to you?" I ask Sam thinking maybe I can try somethings with Lizzy.

"Um, I think the first thing was..."

 

 


	18. Unlock the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas starts teaching Lizzy the basics of using her powers.

**Lizzy**

I race to my room and lock the door behind me and sit on my bed in defeat. What am I suppose to do if I can't wear the necklace? I can't just pull an Elsa thing like in Frozen, but I can't expect to control everything right away. I decide there's only one thing I can do that makes sense.

"I'm not sure how this suppose to work, exactly, but I could really use some help right now Cas!" I call to the ceiling.  _My God I feel stupid. Probably look stupid to, just talking to the air, and asking a dude for help._

"What is it Lizzy?" Cas appears behind me. I snap around, slightly startled, even though I was expecting him.

"Teach me how to use my powers, now!" I command. 

"You seem upset, that does not seem wise to practice when you aren't stable." He comments. 

"Trust me when I say this is as stable as I'm gonna get for a while." I scowl.

"Very well, take a few deep breaths and then take off your necklace." He nods. I nod back like an idiot and take a few deep breaths like he said. I look down at the angel wings that rests a few inches below the hallow of my throat, slowly, without taking my eyes off of it, I reach up and undo the clasp. I walk to my dresser and place it in my hearing aid box where I know it won't fall off of anything. 

"I'm ready. What do I do first?" I urge before I loose my confidence.

"There are thing things that make Nephilim different from humans. Superhuman strength that exceeds that of angels in the class of Seraphs, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominations, Principalities, Powers and Virtues. You have enhanced durability, and will be able to withstand attacks from many different creatures, though I hope you won't have to. And you'll be able to see the halo on an angel. However, you seem to have telekinesis for some reason that I have not been able to determine." He explains. "I think the safest thing to try first is seeing my halo."

"How do I do that?" I nag.

"Perhaps I should stand next to Sam or Dean and you could see if you can find any difference. Then we could work on enhancing the difference so it's easier for you to see." He thinks aloud. "First, try unlocking the door."

"How did you-?" I start.

"I noticed it when I came in, you were distraught and facing away from the door, so I looked to see if something in that area was bothering you. Then I saw the door was looked." He answers quickly. 

"Right. So do I just move my hand and focus on the lock?" I interpret. 

"That is one method, another would to imagine the door unlocking." Cas supports.

"How do I move my hand?" I look to him for instructions.

"Any way you want." He says. I think about it for a moment, but then I think I know exactly what to do, I'd be moving my hands with this idea. 

"Open" I sign. The lock on the door twitches. I smile partly in relief and partly in amazement at my newfound skill. "Open" I try again slower, flexing the muscles in my hands more as if to add more force to the lock. It rattles and starts to bounce back into an unlock position. "Open" I try concentrating on  _only_  the door. The lock switches back and stays put. 

"Oh my God! I did it!" I scream aloud and sign together. "I did it! Me, I opened the door! I opened the door! I opened the door!"I squeal while jumping up and down. I turn to Castiel and race towards him, hugging him as tightly as I can. He hisses in pain when I squeeze him a little too strongly. "Sorry. But I did it. Thank you!" I sign without voicing that time.

"You're welcome. With more practice you'll be able to move more." Cas smiles.

"You know Sign Language?" I ask.

"Angels speak all languages, even ones that do not require a voice." He reveals. I'm left dumbfounded for a few moments at the news. Sam and Dean burst through the door with fists at the ready in case of a threat. They both look around the room, confused, looking for peril. 

"Cas, if we've told you once, we've told you a million times, you can't just pop up like that." Dean huffs. "Are you okay?" He looks to me.

"I'm amazing! I opened the door! And-and Cas can sign! I opened the door!" I laugh. The lamp on my dresser explodes like the ones in the library did awhile back. "Sorry! I'll fix it, I'm just really excited!" I can't stop giggling. Dean walks toward the lamp and grabs my necklace from out of my hearing aid box. He hands it to me with a happy, but confused look on his face.

"What do you mean you opened the door? Sam and I opened it when we just busted in." He asks.

"No, when I came in my room, I locked it, and then I prayed to Cas, and made him help me practice. Then after, after that, I unlocked the door without touching it" I narrate the past few minutes while I hook my necklace back on.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Dean's brow crease together. 

"Really? That's the thing you got out of that short story?" I scoff at him.

"No, no, no. I got the  _unlocking_ thing, but why'd you lock the door in the first place?" He pries.

"I didn't want to be disturbed, but then Cas showed up and, well, then I did want to be disturbed." I try to rationalize under my breath. I look up at his concerned green eyes realizing he may not have heard my low voice.

"Please don't lock your door, Lizzy. What if something happens and no one can get in? Or maybe somebody tries to come in and finds the door locked, that's gonna scare them." Dean pleads.

"Fair enough, no more door locking." I smile tightly. Dean wraps his arms around me and seizes me closer, resting his lips on the top of my head. The way he does it makes me a little glad I'm small. 

"Thank you..." He holds me securely. "I love you, you know." He says into my hair.

"I love you more." I counter.

"Not possible." I feel him smile above me. 

 


	19. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gives in a starts to teach Lizzy some hand-to-hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, this story is also on Wattpad, but the one on here has some extra things. This is the first chapter that has 200+ more words than the version on the Wattpad. I will always mark the extra things by dividing them from the text with five stars. *****  
> Again, there's no extra plot points in the extra text, but there is extra fun. So Extra, Extra, read all about it and have fun my lovelies!

**Dean**

Lizzy finally convinces me to teach her hand to hand, but I made it very clear that knowing how to fight didn't mean she knew how to win, especially when it came to the things Sam and I fight all of the time. In the room Sam and I set up for training , there's padding on the floor, some punching bags, a few chairs of to the side and a radio that Charlie made for us to hook music into.

She walks in with her frizzy red hair tied up and the same thing she wore the other day when we started gun training. Like last time she doesn't have her hearing aids in, but she does have her necklace. So far with Cas she's been able to lock and unlock doors and see his halo. Lucky for us, she doesn't break light bulbs anymore.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" She stops in the middle of the room.  "Am I supposed to start like this?" She playfully punches me with both of her fists, like I'm one of the bags. I laugh and catch her wrists. 

"See, this is why you suck at hand to hand right now, because you need to punch without people grabbing you and letting this happen." I explain before I twist her around and pull her so her back is to my chest. 

"Well, in that case." She huffs. Her elbow jabs into my stomach, then she steps on my foot, throws her head back to hit my nose, and brings her heel up to my crotch, but stops before she hits me again.

"Whoa, you made your point." I let go. "I didn't realize you played that dirty."

"Well, I learned some things from self defense classes, but that was the only thing that I thought would work in real life." She smiles brightly. 

"As well as that worked just now, it probably won't work on a lot of other things." I grant her.

"Teach me, oh wise one." She says with a playfully serious look. I start walking her through the basics, punching techniques, how to keep her balance, to use the bony parts of her body like her knees and elbows. After a few minutes, she's a natural, she even manages to lock my hands behind my back once. Her ponytail that was neat when she came in is now messy and tangled from all of the moving she'd been doing. When she says she wants me to go all out, I hesitate, telling her that she needs to work on more basics.

"Then attack me with more basics." She remarks. I shake my head and agree. I decide to attack from the front this time given that she seems to have backward assaults down. I swing my left fist towards her because it's slightly weaker than my right, she brings out her hands up and manages to catch my fist. Squeezing my wrist, she ducks under me and twist my arm around my back, shoving me into the wall. "Will you go harder now?" She gives a breathy laugh. 

"Depends." I smirk even thought she can't see my face. She huffs at my answer and loosens her grip just barely. I grab her wrists and tear my arm back and up, letting gravity drag her forwards, I catch her before she hits the wall and use my right hand to push her down on the mat. She lands with a light thump and a groan, my hand rests on her collarbone. She breaths vigorously, her chest heaving up and down. Her ponytail forces her to tilt her head, as the rest of her hair fans out above her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She smiles with tired eyes. We both stay that way laughing and breathing heavily, I lean down slowly, her breath in my ear, mine in her. "Hey, Dean?" She calls when her breath is steady.

"Yeah?" I grin.

"Are you going let me up or you going to kiss me?" She asks, her voice breaks on the last two words. 

"Hell, I'm kissing you first." I crack as I let go of her wrist, bringing my hand up to her cheek. I gently kiss her a few times, then make my way to her neck, slowly. Her breathing becomes that had slowed start to become more intense, as I work my way back to her jaw, making it back to her lips. Her mouth is half open, I gently bite her lip and kiss her again. She runs her fingers through my short hair and tugs at my back with her other hand. I finally pull back, but only enough to look into her stormy eyes.

"I'd say you made the right choice." She beams. "Do you think we're done training for today?"

"What kind of training are you talking about?" I quiz suggestively. 

"Even though I can think of a different kind, I'm talking about the type that involves hitting and punching and kicking that's done in this room." She spells out. 

"Fine." I roll off of her and splay my arms out.

"But," She sways onto her side, putting her hands on my chest. "I do know where we can do some different training." I feel a wicked smile creep over my face as I pull Lizzy up and carry her to my room.

 

*****

 

**3rd Person**

Dean carries Lizzy into his room with a huge grin on his face. Laying her down onto the bed, she only has a second to get comfortable before he pounces on her to shower her neck and face in kisses. Their breathing grew heavy together. Pulling at each other as if one of them was about to be taken away. Dean's other hand snakes it's way to splay across Lizzy's back from under her shirt as his lips travel to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. It only takes Lizzy a second to realize what she was about to do, but she never done it before, what was going to happened?

"D-dean." She stops him frantically. "D-d-dean." His face tenses with worry and slight panic.

"What's wrong?" He sits up quickly.  _I guess this is how I tell him._  She think to herself.

"I've never- I-I, um." She tries to force her voice to stop shaking, but it isn't working. "I don't, I've never done this before." She whimper. "I'm a little- a little scared."

"We don't have to, Lizzy, whatever you want to do, we'll do that." Dean's voice softens as he tenderly cups her cheek in his hand.

"No, I- I want to. I just don't know what to do." She admits.

"Are you sure?" He looks deeply into her eyes.

"Y-yeah." Lizzy nods. Slowly, she sits up and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him effectively and drawing out a low almost growl from him. Suddenly he pulls the loose rubber band the rest of the way out of her hair and curls his fingers into her frizzy locks. His other hand drifting back under her shirt again. He grabs at the hem of her grey workout shirt and slides it smoothly over her torso, her arms and over her head leaving her in her bra and yoga pants. Lizzy's fingers fumble as she tries to unbutton Dean's flannel shirt. Soon the both of them are laying down on the bed, skin to skin.

Under the blankets Dean showed her nothing but love, asking every time he tried something if it was alright before continuing. They fell asleep under the covers, wrapped in each other arms. Lizzy's necklace still around her neck, but other than that, neither of them had anything on when they woke up in the morning. 

 

 

 

 


	20. Apple pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After about 3 months of staying with the Winchester, the group has a sort of system, they hunt, she stays home and stays safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short!

**Lizzy (three months later (or Lizzy's 113th day with the Winchesters)**

I walk out of our room to the kitchen wearing one of Dean's flannel shirts and shorts, waiting until I can get coffee and start more research. Sam and Dean are currently on their way back from a hunt that involved something called a djinn. When I texted Dean last night, he said he couldn't wait to get home and that he needed some time that was just the two of us. He doesn't usually say that, which makes me think something happened during their hunt, but I never said anything given I liked asking those kinds on things to his face and not his phone.

I flip the switch on the radio and turn it as far up as it will go, swinging my hips to the vibrations bouncing off the tiled walls. Grabbing some orange juice, half of a bagel and some cream cheese I make myself some breakfast and walk back to the room Dean and I now share. I had pretty much moved in about a month ago by always sleeping with him, but my clothes and pictures had still been in the first room I had. Now my pictures rest on the shelf above the bed  on the side that I tend to sleep on. I happily finish my bagel half in the hallway before I reach our room.

I get dressed in some jeans, a loose fitting black t-shirt and an open tan sweater that always smelt like vanilla for some reason. I text Dean that I'm going to the store to pick up some more food, and that I'll be home hopefully before the boys get back. I half expect Dean to tell me not to leave the bunker alone, but there's no answer for ten minutes. Shoving my phone into my pocket, I pick up a pair of sneakers and open the sock drawer so I can leave. I walk to the garage and grab my bag that has my wallet and the keys to one of the bunker's cars. 

I haven't been out of the bunker for two weeks, so when I finally breathe in the fresh air, my head clears up, even though I didn't realize it was so foggy. Once I get to the store I pull out my phone that has the list of things we needed, but I notice Dean has responded to my text.

_"Don't leave the bunker until we get back, please! Just wait until we're home, then I'll go with you."_  The text says. Not that different from what I expected.

" _I'm already at the store, I'll be as fast as I can. How's that sound?"_ I type in as I get a cart. I put my phone back in my pocket and walk across the aisles, grabbing things as I past by. I decide to make a pie when I get home for Dean, hopefully I won't kill this one like last time.

The lady at the check out looks to be in her 60's, with silver hair, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. Her yellow name tag has 'Karen' in big black lettering. She smiles sweetly as she starts scanning the things as I place my items on the rail. 

"Any fun plans with all of these apples?" She asks innocently. 

"Yeah, I'm making a pie for my boyfriend. He's coming home from a long trip and I thought it would be a nice surprise." I answer with more pep than intended.

"I remember when I use to do things like that for my husband. He traveled to inspect rigs for an oil company, every time he left I thought it would the last time I saw him. Some of those spills in the news never helped." She grabs the flour sack and drags it across the scanner.

"He came back though, right?" I inquire.

"Oh, yes, he always came back. But one time he almost didn't. That time he went to inspect the Deepwater Horizon when that explosion happened, almost didn't make it home, but I think he made it because of the angels." She finishes scanning everything and pauses to look at me before hitting some buttons on her computer.

"Angels?" The hair on my neck sticks up.

"The angels. They're always watching, they help the good people, sometimes even the bad. I hope if your boy needed any help, he got what he needed. I can tell he's lucky to have what he does right now." She nods. "That's 84.27, sunshine."

"Right. Um, one second."  I pull out my bag and open my wallet for cash. The boys always told me it's almost impossible to track someone down if they pay cash, unlike credit or debit cards that can be traced. I hand the lady $85 and slide the change into the pouch of my wallet before grabbing the few bags I paid for and leaving. 

I don't turn the radio on for the drive home, instead I think about the way Karen was so happy believing angel watched over people. Sam and Dean told me that Cas was one of the few angels that loved humans, but they never said if the angel didn't watch over others. My dad told me that I didn't need a guardian angel to watch over me, because he could do a better job than any angel God sent. That was the only truly religious thing he ever told me, and the strangely funny part it that it was full on blasphemy. We didn't go to church, we rarely prayed, and we never talked about those kinds of things unless there was a missionary in the house trying to convert us.

I pull into the bunker garage and see that Baby is still gone, so I probably still have some time to make that surprise pie for Dean. I bring the groceries into the kitchen, put things away, and start working on the crust while singing along to the radio as it plays again.


	21. Can't smile without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean overhears Lizzy singing/signing to a song when him and Sam get back to the bunker from a hunt.

**Dean**

Sam and I drive in silence down that last few roads after our argument ends. I don't know if I should tell Lizzy I had to live through another dream land or in this case, nightmare land because the djinn had grabbed my wrist and poisoned me. Sam thinks I should, but I don't know how she'd react when I tell her my nightmare was losing her and not being able to get her back. She means so much to me, I don't want to scare her away. I pull into the garage, all of the cars are here, so I know that she's back from the store. When she told me she was already there I had been panicking in my head for most of the drive. What if something had happened and I wasn't there?

I hear music blasting from the kitchen and follow it, expect to find Lizzy cleaning up or making dinner for Sam and I after our hunt. She always refuses to let us eat something like a pizza when we get back.

"You deserve something homemade whenever you get back, and I'm making it every time, so there." She told me over the phone the first time Sam and I were driving home.  _God, I'm lucky to have her._  I sigh to myself. 

I walk to the kitchen to find Lizzy in her comfy sweater dancing, singing and signing the lyrics to the song playing on the radio. Barry Manilow, Can't Smile Without You.

_"You came along just like a song and brighten my day, Who would have believed that you were part of a dream? Now it all seems light years away, a_ _nd now you know I can't smile without you._ _I can't smile without you, I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything. You see I feel sad when your sad, I feel glad when you're glad. If you only knew, what I'm going through,I just can't smile"_

" _Now some people say happiness takes, so very long to find. Well I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me._ " I sing along. Lizzy stops everything and turns around fast a bullet. Before I know it, she's charging at me, arms open and throws herself into my chest, squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Dean!" She smiles.

"God I missed you, baby girl." I grin into her hair. I put my hands on her hips and lift her up, her legs wrap around me while her arms swing around my neck. She leans forward and buries her face into my neck, kissing where my neck meets my shoulder. I close my eyes and savor my arms enfolded around her waist.

"Do you need to lay down or something?" She picks her head up. "I know you had a decent drive." I look into her pearly grey eyes and let a long breath out. 

"I want help you with whatever you're doing, sweetheart." I answer. She tilts her head and huffs, unwrapping her legs from my torso.

"I'm making pie, and when that's in the oven, I'm putting together the grilled cheese sandwiches my mom made me when I got stressed. I figured I hadn't made any yet and everyone deserves a fancy grilled cheese once in a while." She shakes her head. "So if you really want to help, you're gonna mostly watch." 

"That's works for me." I shrug happily. I just want to be near her for a little while, once I start feeling like she's safe again, then I'll go and sleep. She stands on her tip-toes and pecks me on the cheek before turning around to continue working on the pie. Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

**Lizzy**

Dean sits at the table an watches me finish the pie, he stays quiet the whole time with the look of deep though on his face. I laugh to myself as the music keeps playing, I turned it down a little so he doesn't feel like his ears are bursting, I only hum along now.

"So when were you gonna tell Sammy and I that you sang?" Dean breaks the music-aided silence.

"What'd you mean?" I ask without looking away from the pie as I put it in the oven.

"I walk in after three months to find you singing your heart out to the radio," I explain. "You never do that."

"That song was in the second Hellboy movie. Hellboy's the first PG-13 movie my parents let me watch, and when the drunken singing started, it became one of my favorite songs. I remember signing along using the subtitles as my lyrics guide with Dad."

"Then maybe we should take you out to one of the bars and get you singing karaoke." Dean grins at the idea.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not." I turn around with my hands on my hips, and my weight shifted on my right leg. Dean gets up and covers my hands with his own calloused ones.

"Nope, I wanted to go out sometime later on, will you be my date?" He smiles wickedly.

"What's in it for me?" I ask with as much innocence I can muster. 

"All drinks on me."

"Deal." I tilt my head away as I look into his emerald eyes.

"Seal it?" He suggests.

"Obviously, where have you been when we make deals?" I joke as I lean in and kiss him firmly. My hand sneaks behind his neck and pulls him closer as his digits curl into my hair. We don't see Sam walk into the kitchen and pause in the doorway.

"Well, five days must be a long time to be apart for you two." He shakes his head as he walks to the fridge. I pull back from Dean and give Sam an evil eye.

"Maybe you'd feel better if someone tangled their fingers in your hair when you kissed them." I tease. Dean cracks up and laughs as he looks to Sam. "When are gonna let me cut it, Sammy?" I taunt.

"Never." He points his finger at me sternly, which only make me laugh more. 

"One second." I whisper to Dean. He lets me go and watches me try to creep after Sam. I open the drawer with the notepads and pens and scissors and pull out the silver blades. Walking closer to Sam, I open and close the scissors playfully. Sam's eyes go wide.

"Don't you dare." His voice starts to crack. I only get closer. I reach up and out towards his brown locks. I don't intend to really cut his hair, just tease him, but he doesn't know that. When my hand is inches away from the ends of his hair, he grabs my wrist and twists me around. My back falls tight into his chest like when Dean first taught me some hand to hand. I drop the scissors so no one gets cut, and step on his foot, elbow his gut and swing forward out of his grasp.

"Damn, Sammy! Maybe she needs to start teaching you some moves." Dean raises his eyebrows with happy surprise. 

"I wasn't gonna do anything." I ridicule Sam just a little more.

"Sure you weren't." He rubs where my elbow jabbed him. "Not a bad fight though." He picks up the scissors from the floor.

"Not bad yourself." I say as he closes the drawer after putting the scissors in their rightful place.

"Well I've been doing it a whole lot longer." He walks up and gives me a hug.

"Alright, hands off. She's my girl." Dean breaks up the small hug. I giggle from the annoyance in his voice. Sam leaves after getting a beer from the fridge. "What? You are." Dean laughs and kisses my head.


	22. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that Lizzy's never had a real drink so he teaches her how to shoot tequila.

**Dean**

I decide I'm going to take Lizzy to one of the karaoke bars a few miles from the bunker. It doesn't hurt to try and help her cabin fever, given that I don't like her going out much without me. I'm not trying to confine her, I just want her safe. Once she had better control of her powers, Sam and I asked Cas if it was a good idea for her to leave alone. He'd told us that she could leave alone, but he wouldn't want her going far unless it was with one of us. Lizzy agreed that it was best to stay in the bunker, even though she wasn't happy about it.

"You ready yet?" I call after her. When I told her I wanted to take her out, she started jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar high, her eyes were wide and she wouldn't stop saying 'yes'.

"How's this?" She walks out of the bathroom in light jeans, a black belt and a black tank that hugs in all the right places. Her necklace rests just under the collar of her shirt, her hair is down and wavy and covers her shoulders. She's beautiful.

"Amazing." I smile. She walks up to me and hugs my waist. I wrap my arms around her tightly. "You good to go?"

***********************************************************************

The bar is busy and crowded when we walk in. Lizzy holds her arm around my torso while my hand rests on her shoulder.

"I've never been to a bar before." She muses.

"Well, I'm sure Dean'll teach you everything you need to know." Sam grins. "Meantime, I'm gonna see what I can get from the pool table." He walks off freely.

"Never been to a bar, huh?" I ask. She shrugs and smiles innocently. "Well, there's not much to it. Drinks, pool tables, idiots, sometimes you can get a decent conversation from folks." I laugh.

"Well then how about I get my alcohol education? I've only ever had beer from cans, and I told there's some pretty strong stuff to be discovered." She hints.

"Only beer from cans?" I scoff. She nods. "We gotta change that." I lead her to the table and see a woman in a black dress drink a shot while she talks to a guy who's had more then one too many to drink.

"What'll you have?" The tender asks bored.

"A whiskey and tequila." I grin. The tender nods his head and turns to get the drinks.

"Whiskey and tequila, huh? What are you planning?" Lizzy laughs. The tender places three shot glasses (two with the tequila and one with whiskey), a lime wedge, salt shaker and a bottle of whiskey in front of us.

"I'm teaching you how to drink." I wiggle my eyebrows. I take the salt shaker and shoot the salt at her collar where her neck meets her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She jerks away shocked.

"Trust me." I laugh. I lean in and suck the salt off her neck, she giggles and crunches her head to the side. I pull back, drink the shot and suck the corner of the lime wedge. "And that's how you shoot tequila." I smirk. Lizzy shakes her head and holds back a laugh.

"My turn." She smiles. I hand her the other glass and push the shaker by her arm that rests on the table. She shakes the salt on her wrist and licks it off, then sips the liquor slowly, looking away. She puts the glass on the table, bottom's up and looks where I slid the shaker. "Where's the lime?" She glances up at me. I smile with the wedge in my mouth. "You are..." She doesn't finish. She just leans in and kisses me, sucking the lime out and spitting it in the shot glass.

Her left hand slips over my shoulder while her right curls behind my head. I grab at her waist and pull her closer to me.  _God she's sexy._  I can't help but think as I lick her bottom lip, it still tastes like the tequila she just downed.

"Are you gonna teach me how to drink the whiskey?" She teases me once she pulls back.

"I'm gonna teach you whatever the hell you want." I claim with a low voice. Her eyes light up suggestively as she takes the whiskey glass and hands it to me. "This one isn't any fun." I complain.

"Wimp." She snickers.

"Am not." I retort.

"Then prove it silly." She pushes the glass closer. I sigh and jolt my head back with the shot.

"Better?" I quip.

"Maybe a little bit." She says with a sing-song voice.

"You gonna sing something for me?" I ask.

"What's in it for me?" She challenges.

"How about some more tequila since you seem to like it so much?" I sneer.

"Deal." She stands up and starts walking to the karaoke machine. I grab her wrist gently.

"Care to seal that?" I smile wickedly.

"Always." She leans in.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean convinces Lizzy to sing the karaoke bar, but on the way back to the car, things don't favor Lizzy.  
> Warning: Non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is Our Last Summer by ABBA, because who doesn't love the 90's classics?

**Lizzy**

I walk up to the stage and look at the small crowd waiting for me to start.  _God I've never done this before. What if I mess up? I've never done anything in front of people._  I panic inside.  _Just look at Dean. Just watch him, try to ignore everyone else._  I attempt to relax as best I can. The light above shines right in my eyes and I have a hard time seeing anything but said light. I scan the sea of people for Dean. A few feet from the bar he and Sam smile at me, encouraging me to start. I let out a heavy breath and give a thumbs up to the man working the machine. He nods and hits a button that starts the song.

 _"I can still recall, our last summer, I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, memories that remain."_ I look into Dean's bright green eyes, thinking back to when I first tried to leave the bunker.

_"We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass, by the Eiffel tower. I was so happy we had met, It was the age of no regret. Oh, yes. Those crazy years, that was the time of the flower-power."  I sing with a smile as the tension from before slowly leaves_

_"But underneath, we had a fear of flying, of growing old, a fear of slowly dying. We took our chance, like we were dancing our last dance."_ I remember the rain pouring down. 

 _"I can still recall, our last summer. I still see it all. In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame. Our last summer, walking hand in hand. Paris restaurants. Our last summer, morning croissants. Living for the day, worries far away, our last summer. We could laugh and play."_ We had been living through the day to get to the next, there was always something to be worried about. We couldn't laugh then the way we can now. 

 _"And now you're working in a bank. The family man, a football fan, and your name is De-ean."_ I edit the lyrics for him, even though I know they don't fit quite the same.  " _How dull it seems, yet, you are the hero of my dreams. I can still recall, our last summer. I still see it all, walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, Memories that remain."_ The song ends and look down realizing what I had picked reminded me of before the mess we had been through. I smile fondly of the calm song that I just sang as I walk off the stage.

Dean does some kind of speed walk as he threads through the crowd of people watching the next person on stage. His face is lit up and a smile takes over his cheeks. Sam follows behind him closely with an impressed look on his face.

"That's was amazing baby girl." Dean pulls me in for a hug. I nest my head in his chest and walk back to the bar with him and Sam. The next hour is a blur of drinks and jokes and laughs.

"We should head back, it's almost three in the morning." I yawn happily. 

"Yeah Dean, let's get back to the bunker. I'm ready to fall asleep right here." Sam agrees. 

"Sure, Lizzy's probably not gonna be able to hold anymore down." Dean grins. "You hold your liquor pretty well though." He adds.

"How about you and Sam go start the car, I'll be out in a minute." I laugh at Dean's remark. They both nod and head out to Baby while I go to the restroom. When I come out, the bar looks just a little less busy than when we first got here. I smile and walk out the door to get to the impala.

*****

A hand grabs my upper arm and stops me in my tracks. 

"You should answer when someone calls you." A man with his tight grip stinging my arm tells me. He wears an orange button up shirt with short sleeves and a pair of jeans that look like they're ready to slide down at any minute. His brown hair sticks to his sweaty forehead.  _My God, he's drunk._

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I try to reason and think of a way to get to Sam and Dean without drawing too much attention to anyone that might be around. "You're hurting me." I whimper without meaning to.

"No, baby, I'm gonna make you feel real good." He grins as he pushes me into the alley against the wall. His dirty hand presses over my mouth, muffling my screams. He leans in close to my right ear. 

"You sing real nice, you wanna sing for me?" He smirks. Without missing a beat, his very unwanted lips press to my neck where Dean took his tequila shot earlier. One hand squeezes my wrists and pins them above my head while his other hand works his way under my shirt and runs along my torso. I ball my hands into fists and scream to the best of my ability, hoping someone can hear me.

The hand finds it's way to my bra and slides up and down harshly. I start to cry against the feeling of helplessness. Hot tears begin to burn in fear and frustration as I try harder and harder to wiggle and twist away and out of the man's grasp.

"Stop it!" I manage to scream when the man's hand slips from my mouth. When it slides back up, I bite down hard, tasting blood. I hear a pained yell followed by a sharp sting across my cheek from the man. 

"Bitch! Now I'm not going easy." He groans. The hand that was under my shirt now slips to unbutton my jeans. I scream again and try to jerk away, but there's no where to go against the brick wall my back is pinned to. The waist of my pants is at my knees, luckily my underwear is still up. The man sloppily kisses my neck and continues to feel me up and down my torso and starts grabbing a my ass at certain points. When my tight shirt proves too hard to pull off of me with my arms pinned above me, the man rips it with his teeth and free hand. Cold air finds it's way to my skin that's covered in sweat from fighting. My shirt now hangs like a jacket. He moves his hand to the place where I mind the most and practically cups the spot between my legs, he starts to harshly rub, causing a sharp pain.

"Help!" I fling my arms out as best I can. I shouldn't have had that much tequila, I'm woozy and I can fight as well as normal. My wrists remain forced against the brick wall.

"This pretty." The man eyes my necklace. "Bet I could get some nice dollars for it at the pawn shop."

"No- please-" I start. He rips the necklace from my collar and before he can even pocket it, the street light on the sidewalk twenty feet away sparks and blows up leaving barely enough light to see around the alley. 

"The hell?" The man pauses from his assault. I take his moment of distraction as my advantage. Ripping my right hand free, I only have a second before he can move back to me again. I punch his gut to the best of my abilities in my drunken state, he leans forward some and headbutts me as a return.

"Ahh!" I grab at my forehead with my free hand, only to have the man catch it and pin it back.  _Oh my God, is this ever going to stop? Somebody help me please!!!_ I scream in my head because my head is hurting too much to talk aloud. Suddenly the weight is lifted off of me, but my hands follow the pull for about a foot before the man lets go. I land on the rough cement, scraping my hands and cheek. I look up when I hear a scream, without my hearing aids it would have to be a loud one.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean punches the man down the the ground. He picks up the man and slams him against the wall. "Don't you fucking  _dare_ touch her!" The man's mouth starts to gurgle with blood as he tries to curse in pain. "Stay the hell away from her, you hear me?" Dean drops the man and kicks him in the gut until the man is rendered unconscious. I stay where I am after I pull my jeans up, kneeling in slight shock at what just happened. Dean rushes to my side and cradles my unscratched cheek with one hand, I flinch at the sudden touch. His other hand helps me wrap my ripped shirt around my barely covered chest. 

"I-I-I... He... I don't..." I try to speak, but the pain from my head is too much as Dean shushes me, wiping a tear from just under the eye it leaked from. 

"Lizzy, are you alright? Where are you hurt?" He asks softly. I slowly raise my hands for him to see, bruises have already started to form around my wrists. A shiver runs down my spine as a deep sob works it's way up my throat until I have no choice but to left it out. Dean brings me close and holds me to his chest. He takes off his leather jacket and drapes it around my shoulders before he starts to rock back and forth softly. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, baby girl. No one is gonna hurt you. I won't let them." He puts his arms under my knees and back just before he lifts me up and carries me to the car. We reach the impala about a minute later.

"Drive home like me, not like you." Dean tells Sam while he sits in the backseat with me. He rubs circles on my back with my head under his chin. "You're okay, it's okay. Nobody gonna even touch you." He repeats throughout the ride home. I stay quiet the whole time with the occasional hiccup or sniffle breaking the silence. 


	24. Take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes care of Lizzy and helps her thru her first hangover.

**Dean**

Lizzy stays quiet through most of the night, or what's left of it. My knuckles have cracked in places because of how hard I hit the man that tried to get his hands on her. God, that makes my blood boil. Lizzy has bruises already starting to form on her wrists and the scraps on her hands and cheek have started to scab over, when we get to the bunker, I pull out the first aid kit and wrap her hands after I clean them up from the dirt that was trying to get in her wounds. Sam doesn't say anything, he just watches with a concerned look on his face and walks away half breathing, half growling. I don't blame him. 

Lizzy and I go back to our room and curl under the covers, I hold her close and tightly to me as she breathes shakily into my shirt. After a few minutes her breathing steadies and she falls asleep. I watch her shoulders rise up and down, the only thing that  shows she's alive because she's beaten that bad. Her red hair falls onto her darken cheek. She's gonna have a hell of a hangover when she wakes up, damn it. I feel sleep trying to coax me into giving in and close my eyes, but I don't want to sleep. I'm sure it's fine if I just blink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something on my chest moves and wakes me up on my back. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling for moment and then look down to see Lizzy's head resting on my ribs and the rest of her curled up towards me. Her hair covers most of her face, but I still see a decent bruise on her cheek thru her red locks. I tighten my arm around her waist and kiss her head before slowly trying to move out of the bed. She's gonna need some water when she opens her eyes after those drinks. I shuffle out off the side of the bed, resting her head on my pillow and stretching the blanket over her shoulders. 

I walk into the kitchen and see Sam sitting at the table still in his clothes from yesterday, well, way earlier this morning. He looks horrible, his hair is sticking out in weird places, his eyes have bags under them and he looks like he's having trouble staying awake.

"Sammy, why don't you go back to bed, I think we're all gonna sleep in late today." I grin as best I can. My head's starting to hurt after I sit down next to him. 

"I didn't think I drank that much, so I was about to go for a run, but I think I was wrong." He mumbles. "How's Lizzy?"

"She's still asleep." I answer trying to avoid what I know he's thinking about. 

"I mean other than that." he huffs.

"I'm not sure yet." I say under my breath. "I'm wishing I did more the knock the guy out though."

"She's safe, that's what matters." Sam amends. Neither of us say anything for a while, we just sit at the table. I get up and head back to our room with the water I originally left for. When I open the door, Lizzy sits on the edge of the bed with her palm pressed to her forehead. The blanket rests over her shoulders like a cape, she holds it on with her other hand.

"How you feel?" I stride to the side of the bed.

"I'm alive." She says indifferently.

"How's you head?"

"It hurts." She moans. I sit down next to her and realize she's shivering.

"You cold?" I ask. Maybe she's just shaking from the alcohol. 

"Freezing my ass off." She tries to grin.

"Well I happen to like that ass, so I'm not gonna let it freeze." I pull her into my arms and rub her shoulders in an attempt to warm her up. She snuggles closer and lets go of her head to let it rest on my shoulder. 

"Wait!" She snaps. She rips herself out of my arms and runs to he bathroom across the hall. I go after her as she kneels in front of the toilet and lets out the contents of her stomach. "No more tequila for me." She moans. I can't help but laugh when she hiccups as her back hit's the wall behind her.

"It's just what happens." I sit down next to her. 

"Then why aren't you crawling pathetically?" She asks once she rests her head on my shoulder. 

"You're not pathetic, you've just never had enough alcohol for a hangover." I reach for her cold hands and gently squeeze the wraps on her knuckles. "You doing okay?" I ask quietly after a few minutes of silence. Lizzy takes in a deep breath and lets in out heavily.

"I'm doing, I guess. But that's never happened to me before." She whispers. "I couldn't defend myself even though he was drunk, I couldn't stop him." She starts to hold back tears. I frown and tug her closer, forcing her to look me in the eyes. 

"Hey, it'n not your fault you couldn't fight back as well, you were drunk too, your reflexes weren't where they usually were, you were scared, that's not your fault." Her eyes shoot up to mine, teary but bright. I turn to face me and bring one of my hands behind her back and the other around her shoulder. I bring my lips closer and closer until I can feel her breath on my cheek. I hold her forehead to mine. "I was scared too, you know. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine, just a little banged up." She smiles weakly.

"And you're only getting better, you hear me?" I kiss the top of her red head.

"Sir, yes sir." She relaxes into my chest. "I'm just gonna fall asleep right here." She mumbles. I chuckle lightly and carry her back to the bed.


	25. Case, pretty please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lizzy wakes up, she finds Sam ready with a case, and Lizzy wants to go. What will Dean say?

**Lizzy**

I wake up back in the bed with the blankets tugged over me up to my cheek. My headache is gone and so is Dean. I get up out of the bed and shrug on some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, then I head out to the library where I expect the brothers to be doing research for the next case. When I open the door, I feel my stomach growl with hunger.  _Maybe I'll eat something first_. I say to myself. I change course for the kitchen.

Sam has his laptop pulled out in front of him at the table as he sips a cup of coffee and reads articles from the bright screen.

"Look at that, Sleeping Beauty's awake." He grins.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask as I pull out two pieces of bread, peanut butter and honey out of the cupboard. 

"Dean came out about two hours ago to get you some water and when he went back to your room you were awake. But you only lasted for about thirty minutes so he carried you back to bed, so figure hour and a half. If you want the grand total, you've been asleep for a little over twelve hours." He explains.

"Where is Dean anyways? I figured you'd both be in the library reading up on the creepy crawly articles." I laugh as I smear the thick honey over a slice of bread.

"Well someone's been using all of the cheese for grilled cheese, so he went out to get that along with some other stuff we've been running low on." Sam purses his lips at the mention of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I wonder who's been using it." I look down at my finished sandwich and take a bite while putting the jars away.

"I'm sure we're all wondering about that." He smiles sarcastically.

"Any good cases?" I change the subject. I know that they aren't mad though, they love my cheesy masterpieces. 

"Yeah actually, it looks like witch is messing around with some people in the same neighborhood. First vic was about a week ago, he was found in his house by some friends when he didn't show up for work. The cops said that he choked on his own blood after coming home from a blood drive. Next person was five days ago, choked on thread that came out of no where after a phone call with one of the women in her quilting club. And then three days ago, a teenage boy came inside from mowing his lawn and started coughing lawn clippings in front of his girlfriend, and then choked on those." He summarizes.

"That sounds like  _so much fun_  to go thru." I scoff and sit down at the table across from him. Sam runs a hand thru his hair and sighs.

"Check this out, all of them lived within a block of a house that belongs to a grumpy middle aged women who, according to everyone else in the neighborhood, never leaves her house unless it's to garden the herbs on her front porch." He shakes his head. "So once Dean gets back, we'll pack and probably be back in a couple days, a week tops." 

"I want to go." I say.

"You wanna go?" Sam raises his brows. I nod eagerly. "You wanna go?" He repeats.

"Did you want me to say it in a different language? Write it down maybe?" I try not to laugh.

"If I say 'yes' Dean will kill me. So ask him, but not me." He throws his hands up in mock surrender. "Leave me out of it, because even though I don't see anything wrong with wanting to go out, he probably doesn't see it that way."

"What wrong with me going?" I ask.

"Again, to me, nothing. But to him, there's gonna be something." He huffs.

"Fine." I sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean gets back from the store about fifteen minutes after Sam tells me about the case. I help him put away the groceries as Sam describes the job before I confront him about tagging along with them.

"So you thinking a witch like me?" Sam asks Dean.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" Dean closes the fridge as I finish stocking the cupboard with the rest of the food.

"I don't know." Sam looks down at his laptop.

"Why're you looking so guilty?" Dean demands.

"I asked Sam if I can go with you guys." I interrupt. 

"No." Dean snaps.

"Why not?" I inquire.

"Because I said no." He answers.

"Are you suddenly my parent? What's so bad about me going out on a case with you?" I insist.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." He says after a few seconds.

"I'm not made out of glass, it's not like I'll break while we're out." I sit up on the counter. Dean takes a sharp breath in. 

"I know you won't break, I just don't want anything to happen." He runs a hand thru his hair stressed.

"And what have I told you in the past?" I ask condescendingly.

"I don't care if 'no one can protect anyone from everything' or not. That sure as hell isn't gonna stop me from trying." He lets out a heavy breath.

"I'm going." I conclude.

"No, you're not." He repeats.

"Make you a deal, I go to this case, and if something happens then I won't ask to go out on a case again." I try to reason. Dean puts his hands on his hips and looks down. It's like I can see the gears shifting in his head. 

"Fine." He says begrudgingly. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Dean**

I can't believe what I'm about to agree to. "Fine." I give up. I know she won't stop asking until I let her come on at least one hunt.

"Thank you!" Lizzy jumps up and down and practically throws her arms around my neck. 

"Ooff!" I let out a groan as she lands on my chest. "This is a one time thing, got it?"

"If something happens." She smiles. "IF everything runs smoothly, I get to go on more."

"We'll just ave to see about that." I grown slightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzy is so excited that she's already packed and ready to go ten minutes before Sam and I. She practically bounces in the back seat of Baby and fidgets non-stop as she waits for us to climb in. 

"Let's go! Evil is afoot, right? Save the world for, for people and- and puppies!" She squeals.

"Okay, you have got to calm down Lizzy." Sam sighs from the front seat. "It's not like the case is disappear into thin air. It's still be there to work on when we get to a motel."

"Sorry." She looks down and starts to read from the book she grabbed from our room. The drive is mostly quiet except for the usual music playing on the radio. Every now and then I glance in the rear-view mirror and see Lizzy staring out the window, reading or at one point taking a nap. This case better go smoothly or so help me... but if everything does run like clockwork, then she'll want to come to the next one. So the debate is between something going wrong and she doesn't come again or everything going right and she keeps coming with us. I'm not sure which one I want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lizzy**

The impala pulls into a parking lot for a motel by the name of  _Little Bird's Nest Inn_. Dean shuts the engine off and opens the door to get out. Sam does the same and walks into the motel, I assume to check us in. I step out the car and walk to the trunk that Dean's open. 

"Where's the gear?" I ask once I look into the trunk. The only things there are three duffel bags, but I could've swore that I've seen the two of them loading the car up with stakes and knifes and poking thingys. 

"What do you mean?" Dean keeps his eyes on the bags as he swings the first one over his shoulder. I grab my bag and then Sam's as I try to get Dean to look up at me.

"I mean where's Sir-slice-a-lot and Mr. Pointy, the stake that you had bronzed?" I try to make him smile. Dean gives a huff that slightly resembles a laugh and lifts up a hidden compartment in the floor of the carpeted trunk. "Holy..." I grin at the arsenal that holds way more than I thought they'd bring for one hunt.

"So none of them have names like Slice-a-lot or that Mr. Pointy thing, but there's enough for you to keep some with you when we go out." He lets out a heavy breath and pulls me into his arms, resting his chin on top my head for a moment.

"Dean?" I mumble into his shirt.

"Hmm?" He responds.

"Do you think we should take stuff inside and then take a nap instead of collapsing in the middle of the parking lot?" I laugh in his shirt. 

"If you insist, I don't see why we couldn't just leave to duffel bags to Sammy and crash in the back seat." He jokes as he takes one of the bags from me so he has two instead of me.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen today?" I comment at the gesture.

"What? I'm not allowed to lighten your load?" He grins. I shake my head and follow him into the lobby after Sam. We get a room with two full beds and a full bathroom. We enter the room and plop our stuff down on the floor, Sam and Dean pull out their 'monkey suits' while I grab my own suit from my bag and head into the bathroom to change. 

Black slacks, black blouse and black jacket, simple and professional, right? I walk out of the bathroom change in about a minute. I've always been a fast changer, meanwhile Sam and Dean are still trying to get their ties on. I walk up to Dean and bat his hand away. He stops fiddling with the tie and lets me do it instead.

"You clean up well." I grin like an idiot as I slip the final section thru the loop I made and finish tightening the tie. Dean wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. 

"Not so bad yourself." He murmurs into my hair. I give a quick squeeze back and walk towards the door.

"Are we going?" I ask with my hand on the door knob.

"Alright, we can go. The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish this." Sam nods as he walks through the open door to Baby. Dean is almost completely through the door before he stops and faces me. 

"Are you sure you still want to come, it's okay if you want to stay behind and research or something." He looks straight into my eyes. 

"I'm sticking with you guys, but nice try. Deal's a deal, got it?" I remind him. He shakes his head absentmindedly and walks to Baby. I close the door and lock it, then I practically bounce to the backseat. 

"Next stop, Blood drive dude!" Dean announces as he cranks up the music. 


	27. Curtain, Curtain by the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy and the boys go out to interview the family of the first Victim. But will they find anything worth the research?

**Lizzy**

The report said the man who choked on his blood was named Robert McMurtry. He left behind his wife Carrie and their only son Mason. I review in my head what I read as the impala stops in front of a grey craftsman-style house with white trim and a decent size porch that's a few feet wide at all points. A porch swing sits between two flower pots, a wind chime with different colored painted metal spoons hang off of a can top that's starting to rust from being out in the elements for too long. The three of us step up to the door, Sam knocks a short rhythm and stands back.  

"Just watch for now, okay?" Dean leans over and says quietly in my good ear. I smile and nod, happy with the fact that he remembered I can't hear whispers. The wooden door swings open revealing a women with a toddler on her hip. Her dark brown hair is in a loose and messy bun with a scrunchy, her hot pink shirt has what looks like paint stains of various colors and her jeans are too long for her legs. Her light skin also shares some paint splatters. She smiles with exhausted eyes and a heavy sigh.

"Can I help you?" She asks. Her little boy, Mason I assume, on her hip looks behind Sam and Dean to me. He cocks in head with curiosity making the freckles on his cheeks pop, his left hand is covered in green paint that matches one of the stains on the woman's shirt, there's also yellow and red stains on his own shirt. The brothers pull out their badges, I follow their lead.

"Mrs. McMurtry? I'm Agent Walsh and this is my partner Agent Manion and one of our agents in training Agent Page. We're here to ask you a few questions about you husband." Sam points to us as he starts to put away his badge. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Um," The she hesitates for a moment. "Yeah, just, come on in, lemme clean up the table." She steps back so that the three of us can enter the house. The are pictures with the family of three on the tan walls as we walk into the living room. "Just have a seat, I'll be back in a minute or two." She nods and practically runs to the other room. I can hear her giving Mason a condescending tone to wash his hands while some clanking comes from what might be jars. My guess is that the jars have paint that was the origin of the stains on her and Mason's clothes. 

"Well, at least they were having some fun." I say aloud, mostly to myself. Dean lifts the rug under the light blue coffee table and looks under it. "What are you doing?" I whisper at him.

"Covered up the blood. Must not've been able to get it out." He sits back down on the couch. "Where do you think a good place to hide a hex bag in here would be?" He leans forward and rest his elbows on his knees. Sam and I look around with getting up. 

"How big are most hex bags?" I look to Sam.

"It's literally a little pouch with some bones, herbs and a belonging to the cursed. Little smaller than your fist." He answers. The three of us continue looking around until Carrie walks in a moment later. 

"I'm so sorry about that, I was doing some crafts with Mason before he goes to daycare in a hour." She sits down in the green chair by the window. "I'm just a little confused though, I already spoke to the police last week when it happened."

"We got a report from the station a few days ago saying that they thought they might've missed a thing or two, so we came down to check it out." Dean says calmly.

"Oh, um, alright I guess. What can I do to help?" She rests her hands in her lap. A worry line appears on her forehead as she breathes a little heavier than the rest of us. She must be so frickin' tired and upset.

"Can you tell us what you know about the event?" Sam shifts in his seat slightly. 

"It was Thursday and the blood drive was in town, and Rob always donates so we planned that I would leave work a little earlier than usual, he would drop Mason off at preschool around noon and then go to the drive, and I would pick Mason up from school at four-thirty because you never know how long the blood draws take with Rob's veins. But when I was on my way to pick up Mason, I got a phone call from one of Rob's friends, Greg. He said that he was going to give Rob the forms he needed to fill out so he could continue coaching the little league baseball team next year, but when he saw a puddle of blood from the window," She points to the window she sits by. "he used the extra key we gave him for emergencies, and found Rob face f-first on the flo-or w-with his face in the p-p-puddle." She raises her hand to her nose and hold back sob as finishes the story. 

"Is there anyone who might have a reason to hurt Rob, anyone that he didn't get along with?" Sam asks gently. Carrie sniffles and bounces her head side-to-side in thought.

"Almost everybody liked Greg, I mean he was a great guy. There's only a few people in the neighborhood that didn't like him." She finally stops moving her head.

"Who would those people be?" Dean urges.

"There's Glen Knight, he lives behind us. He and Rob got into a fight when Glen was trying to put us a new fence that destroyed the garden we made a few months ago. And the Sabers who live a block away. They came to a barbecue when I got my job a couple of weeks ago. Their daughter was playing with Mason on the swing set and she fell off when Rob was pushing her because she let go of the swings. I was right there pushing Mason. But for some reason they thought it was his fault." Carrie tells us.

"Would you mind telling us exactly where the Sabers and Glen live?" Dean says something for the first time in the conversation.

"I-I guess, but I don't think they would do anything like this, and the police said they thought it was some kind of spontaneous accident. I'm not sure how either of them could have anything to do with this." She tries to reason with Dean.

"Don't worry, we'll just interview them, it won't be anything more than what happened here today." Sam assures her.

"I guess if you really want to, I'll go get the neighborhood map." She gets up and goes to the other room, her hand brushes the curtain making it sway slightly. I catch a glimpse of something move in the pocket that holds the curtains on the rail. 

"What in the..." I mumble and get closer until I'm directly under the curtain. I tug on the curtain lightly.

"Lizzy, what are you doing?" Sam looks at me like I'm weird. Then again, I am weird.

"Dean gimme a leg up, would ya?" I don't break my gaze on the rail.

"What?" Dean laughs.

"Just trust me." I give him a pleading look. His brows furrow as he walks up to me and laces his fingers together. "Sam, go make sure that Carrie isn't coming, I just need like thirty seconds." Sam gives me confused look, but does as I say and goes out into the hall.

"Okay, just tell me when." Dean gives his ready. I put my hands on his shoulders and put my right foot on his hands. 

"Ready." I nod even though he can't tell I am. With a slight groan, he lifts me up about a two feet making me just barely taller than the curtain rail. I look in the rod pocket and reach my hand in, finding a small pouch sitting on top the seam. I pull it out and tell Dean to let me down. 

"What did you find?" He looks at the baggy in my hands. 

"We can look when we get in the car, but I think it's the hex bag." I slip the little sack in my pocket and walk out to where I told Sam to go. We see him and Carrie in the hallway talking about where the houses are.

"Thank you, if you find anything else out or remember something, don't be afraid to call us." Sam hands Carrie a little business card. 

"Sure thing. Have a nice day agents." She walks us to the door.  The three of us make our way to the impala as Sam asks about what he missed out on.

"So what was that about?" He opens his door and slides into the front seat. I follow him by opening the back door and jumping in as I pull out the bag from my pocket. Dean closes my door for me and goes around the hood to get into the drivers' seat.

"I saw something weighing down the drapes when her hand brushed them and there was a tiny bulge in the rod pocket, figured it might be a good place to hide something." I show Sam the bag. He takes it and unties the little ribbon holding the bag closed. Inside the bag was a mixture of herbs, a talismans, and some other ingredients, along with a piece of a cloth that was most likely from a shirt that belonged to Robert.

"Well, let's burn this and move to the Thread lady's house." Dean says before he turns up the music.

"What about the two houses Carrie mentioned?" I remind them.

"We probably won't go there unless someone else mentions them." Sam tells me. We drive around for a few minutes to find the house of the little old lady that choked on the thread after her phone call. 


	28. Glen Knight (Lizzy's View)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After concluding who's behind the murders, the supernatural scoobies (that's what I've decided to call them now) need to stop before anyone else chokes from another hex bag, but with everybody stay as safe as Dean wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again ASL is in italics, love ya!

**Lizzy**

After going to the other two houses, both the husband of the old lady and the girlfriend of the teenage boy say they crossed unpleasant paths with Glen Knight for different reasons. Glen lives next door to the middle age woman we thought might be the witch because of her limited contact with others and her insane herb garden, giving us a new theory about who the offender is.

The impala pulls up to the last house around six-o'clock-ish. Glen lives in an almost farm house with a large white garage that takes up almost a quarter of the house because it's so small. If it weren't for the fact that I knew a creepy dude that could be involved in dark magic lived there, I would think it's the kind of place a little elderly couple or some newly-weds would live in.

I get out of the car stocked with a gun that has witch killing bullets tucked behind my waist band, a flashlight on my belt, a flask of holy water for some reason and a knife strapped on my ankle under my slacks, finally Dean agrees that I'm ready to go in the house. I groan that they both only have a knife and a gun with witch killing bullets.

"I'm not taking any chances, you haven't done this before." He argues. 

"I'm not winning this, am I?" I huff.

"No way in Hell am I budging anymore than I already have." He grins. "If something happens, you run though, Sammy and I can hold our own, but you run out to the car or where ever, got it?" He pulls me in for a tight hug. 

"Sir, yes sir!" I salute as best I can under his arms sarcastically. He lets go just enough to look me straight in the eyes.

"I mean it." He frowns.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." I tell him. I wiggle out of his arms and follow Sam to the front door. I knock on the white door and step back, waiting for the door to be answered.

"Lizzy!" Dean finally catches up. "You can't-" The door swings open cutting Dean off. A man that looks to be in his late twenties appears wearing sweatpants and a Marvel t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Agent Page, these are my partners Agent Walsh and Agent Manion. Do you mind if we come in and ask a few questions?" I say in a cheery tone and give a smile.

"Uhh, I-I guess." Glen runs a hair thru his blonde hair with wide eyes that scream with silent panic. 

"Thank you very much." I step into the house and walk into the foyer. Sam and Dean follow, Sam giving Glen a tense, awkward smile, and Dean almost ignoring Glen completely as he makes a bee line towards me. 

"So, what can I do you for?" Glen asks with a shaking voice.

"We would like to know if you have any information about some of the accidents that have been happening in your neighborhood." I smile sweetly.

"No- I-uh, I-I don't know anything. I mean I-uh, I know they happened." Glen leads us into a dining room that's connected to a living room with two couches, a chair, a large coffee table, flat screen TV and a bookshelf. He sits down on one of the couches and gestures that we can sit down.

"I'd rather stand, but thanks." I answer his silent request. "Do you like to read?" I point to the bookshelf.

"Yeah, there's all kinds of stuff that I like." He gets up and stands in front of the shelf.

"What kind of stuff do you read?" I ask. Glen tenses slightly as Sam and Dean watch from a few feet behind.

"Fantasy, and some Non-fiction, really just depends on my mood." He says. I pull out one of the books from behind him.

"Really? Is  _The Guide to Talismans, Hexes and Curses_ a fantasy or non-fiction?" I read the title and looks up to him. 

"Um, Fantasy?" He quivers.

"I see." I open the book. " _'A hex bag is a charm composed of a mixture of herbs, talismans, and other supernatural ingredients, placed in a piece of cloth and bound with leather. It is used to bring about a specific effect – usually, but not always, malicious. A hex bag intended to harm someone also contains a personal belonging of the intended victim, usually clothing.'_ That sounds a little more factual than Puff the Magic Dragon."

"Well, sometimes it's fun to combine things, like Harry Potter fans, yeah?" He tries to laugh.

"Well, sometimes it's not always Harry Potter that talks about magic." I counter as I put the book back in it's rightful place. Glen pauses, looking back to Sam and Dean in panic. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" I ask with an innocent tone. Maybe I'm milking this, but it seems to be working.

"No, I'm-I'm good." Glen shakes his head, but doesn't make eye contact with any of us.

"You sure?" Sam cuts in.

"Y-yeah." He nods, again not making eye contact. I step back from him and the bookshelf. Walking over to the boys I look at the pictures curiously on the entertainment center below the TV, one of the pictures catches my eye. I step around the furniture to pick up the frame. Glen stands shaking hands with a very familiar face, Lindsey Vassago. 

"Wh-when did you take this picture?" I ask without looking away from my father's face.

"About a year ago." Glen answers with a cautious tone. "We made a deal that I would take care of some stuff for him when he came by again."

"When did you see him again?" I put the picture back down and turn to face Glen.

"A week ago." He huffs. Sam walks up behind me to look at the picture, his eyes go wide when he recognizes the people in it.

"What kind of stuff are you taking care of?" Sam frowns.

"Just stuff." Glen shrugs. 

"Okay that's it." Dean pulls out his gun. "I'm done playing, you obviously are hiding things. The so called accidents started a week ago, that man in the picture has been dead for months and I don't think you like reading that book for fun. You behind it or not?" Dean gets closer as Glen backs into the wall, whimpering slightly when he sees the gun. His eyes go wide when his spine hits the drywall and he realizes he can't go back any further. 

"He made me a deal, and I-I liked it so I took it. That's all that happened I didn't mean for those people to die, I swear. I burned all of the supplies that he gave me, I'm not doing anything else like that, it's not worth what he promised me." Glen's hands shoot up in surrender.

"What did he promise you?" Dean growls.

"He said that I could have any girl I wanted. But when I realized what I was doing and how it was hurting people I stopped, I didn't mean anything bad!" He shrinks when Dean wraps his fist in the Marvel shirt. "But if you don't let me go I'm gonna defend myself, I don't need anyone putting me in jail."

"Hey watch it, bucko. No one said anything about jail." I snap. "You don't need to start picking fights." 

"Let me go then." Glen commands Dean. When Dean's fist remains on the sleeve of Glen's shirt, the blonde shakes his head. "Age nunc intellectum. Age nunc intellectum atque voluntatem omnem meam." Glen looks me in the eye. 

First I'm confused, but then a ringing starts in my ears, at first sounding like my hearing aids are giving feedback. "Ahh!" My hands shoot up to ears.

"Lizzy?" Sam steps closer. The ringing grows louder, how the hell am I hearing something so high-pitched? I bend over on the ground trying to make it stop. "Lizzy?"

Dean lets go of Glen and across the couch. "Lizzy, baby, what's going on?" He crouches down with me. "What did you do?" He shouts to Glen. Something warm surrounds my ears, I pull my hand away and see red coating my fingers.

"Ahh, make it stop!" I whimper, but I don't hear myself. "God!" It's the only thing I can hear, make it go away. The ringing continues to grow and makes my head feel like it's being torn by the noise. My head hurts so much, it's harder to breathe from so much pain. I start to hyperventilate, the corners of my vision start to go black. I can't move, the sound is scream so loud that it hurts. Dean is patting my cheek trying to get me to look at him. "Stop!" I scream, but I can't hear myself. I resort to the only other thing I know.   _"Make it stop! It hurts!"_ I sign. I curl my head to my knees on the ground, but my breathing has gotten so fast that I'm dizzy. I, just, just..

 

 

 

 


	29. Glen Knight (Dean's View)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Dean's view of the second half of the last chapter, along with what happened when Lizzy was rendered unconscious by the spell.

**Dean**

"What did he promise you?" I growl with my gun still pointed at Glen.

"He said that I could have any girl I wanted. But when I realized what I was doing and how it was hurting people I stopped, I didn't mean anything bad!" He tries to make himself smaller, I stop him and grab the sleeve of his shirt. "But if you don't let me go I'm gonna defend myself, I don't need anyone putting me in jail."

"Hey watch it, bucko. No one said anything about jail. You don't need to start picking fights." Lizzy cuts in. God, don't fight while she's around, if she gets hurt... It wasn't a good idea agreeing to this.

"Let me go then." Glen gives me a strict look that shows no room for argument. I don't move a muscle, unsure of what he's thinking. He shakes his head and looks at Lizzy. "Age nunc intellectum. Age numc intellectum atque voluntatem omnem meam." He recites. Nothing happens for a moment.

"Ahh!" Lizzy gasps. I turn around, still holding onto Glen's sleeve. Her hands have gone up to her ears.

"Lizzy?" Sam's brows furrow as he looks at her. "Lizzy?" He repeats. She doesn't respond. Shit. I let go of Glen and rush over to her, she's knelled down on the ground with her hands over her ears.

"Lizzy, baby, what's going on?" I breathe sharply, hoping she'll answers. Damn it. "What did you do?" I yell at Glen.

"Ahh, make it stop!" Lizzy moans. I turn to hold her, but her fingers that were by her ears a minute ago, are now covered in a light layer of blood. Her ears are bleeding.

"What did you do?" I shout at Glen again. He tries to run out of the house, but Sam grabs him before he gets more than a few feet into the hall.

"God!" Lizzy starts shaking and signing something. What do I do? Sam whispers something to Glen, making the bastard's brown eyes go wide. Lizzy slumps over and lays on the floor in silence.

"Lizzy!" I shake her shoulder, she's out cold and doesn't respond. My hand tightens around her shoulder as I pull her closer to me. I look at Glen and practically let out a growl. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"It's an auditory attack spell. You say the incantation and then the person you look at starts hearing a ringing that makes them bleed and it'll knock 'em out. She'll be fine when she wakes up, I swear." Glen answers without hesitation after Sam stops talking to him. "I'd never hurt someone more than I needed to."

"How much pain was she in?" I snap. He hesitates. "You better be real careful which words you choose next." I warn him.

"It wasn't much, just enough to make her breathe so hard she passed out." He says.

"How long before she's awake?" I pick her up with one arm behind her back and my other arm under her knees.

"I don't know, a few hours, days maybe? I've never had to do it before, I didn't even know if it would work." Glen looks down.

"Sam make sure he doesn't have anything else to practice with, and if he does, destroy it. You are so lucky that I'm more worried about her than beating you to a pulp. If you hear from or see the dude in the picture, then you will call us and tell us everything you know, do you understand me?" I command. Glen nods furiously. "And if anything happens that I even  _think_  you're behind, I will come back and kill you." I threaten as I carry Lizzy out the door. Sam stays behind and checks the house like I told him to. I slip Lizzy into the backseat of Baby and sit with her head on my lap. After a few minutes Sam comes back out of the house and gets into the drivers seat to get us back to the motel.

"Drive like me, not like you." I tell him. I want to get back to the motel to clean Lizzy up and pack so we can get back to the bunker. Hopefully she'll wake up before we leave, but knowing us, we probably won't be that lucky. The ride back feels like forever, I keep telling Sam to hurry up, but every time I do he gives me a dirty look and tells me he's going as fast as he can without getting pulled over. Once we're at the motel, Sam opens up the door and I walk in holding Lizzy and walking over to the bed we planned on sharing and put her down.

"You should go get some food, I'll be here, text you if anything happens." Sam tries to distract me.

"I don't know, I want to be here when she wakes up. It was kinda my fault she's out anyways." I shake my head.

"How you figure that?" Sam almost laughs.

"I agreed to let her come on the hunt." I explain shortly.

"Dean, you know eventually she'd want to go on a hunt. Just be glad that this wasn't a werewolf or vampire case. And it's not your fault that she was the one that Glen hit. He could've gone for any one of us, he just happened to choose her." Sam tries to convince me otherwise.

"Yeah and now she's out cold, Sammy." I huff and sit on the bed next to her. She looks so peaceful laying down, but there's still a little dried blood under her ears and trailing down the sides of her neck.

"And she'll wake up. It'll be fine, now we both gotta eat and she'll need food too. So let's just grab the bags and head home now that the case is taken care of, okay?" He walks over to his duffel and pulls out a shirt, then throws it at me. "Here, take care of her and I'll get things back together so we can leave."

"M'kay." I let out a sigh. I go into the bathroom and put the shirt under the sink, using the damp shirt I wipe the blood off of the sides of Lizzy's neck. Ten minutes later, we're back in the impala with Lizzy still out cold laying in the back seat. A seat belt is around her waist as best as I could get it and my jacket is under her head.   _She'll be fine._


End file.
